


Are We Okay With This?

by Juniper_Mason



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper_Mason/pseuds/Juniper_Mason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short series of misunderstandings where everyone thinks that Dean and Castiel are more than friends.  </p><p>~OR~</p><p>The one where John accepts that Dean is gay before Dean even realizes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! 
> 
> So I know that I have been MIA for a while.... With the school year starting up again and my laptop dying, I lost many, many chapters of multiple fan fictions. Since I haven't really had a chance to rewrite them yet, I figured I would start posting some of the smaller stories I was able to write in the notes app on my Nook. Let me tell you, it is very hard to type on those things! Anyway, here's a little lighthearted story. One chapter a day, should be done within a week or so! Maybe by then I can get the next chapter of Bert and Ernie up....

He should have been asleep.  He should have been dreaming, out like a light under his sheets. He should have been tossing and turning ever so slightly as he waited out the night in a peaceful slumber. He should have, but he wasn’t. No, Dean Winchester was wide awake and had given up hope on getting any sleep sometime around three forty-seven in the morning.  It was now almost six, and he was beginning to feel the anxiety of what was yet to come.

 

September first meant move in day at Kansas University. Sure, it was only an hour away, but he would be living away from home for the first time, and leaving his little brother and parents was not something he was looking forward to.

 

After taking a few breaths, he decided to get up and distract himself by making breakfast.  His move in time slot was ten, meaning they would be leaving around 8:30 to avoid any traffic.  This meant that his mother would have everyone up by seven.  Dean got out of bed and threw on the first pair of sweatpants he could find and fixed his crumpled Zeppelin tee as he quietly made his way down the stairs. 

 

Sure enough, Mary and John Winchester came strolling into the kitchen at seven only to find Dean sitting at the table reading Slaughterhouse Five.  They shared a silent look, egging the other to speak first.  Mary let out a silent sigh and rolled her eyes at her husband.

 

“Dean, sweetie?  How long have you been up for?”  Dean looked up from his book and shrugged. 

 

“Been up since about six, so not too long. There're waffles on the counter,” he said as he motioned to a tin foil covered plate on the counter with his head.

 

“Alright,” added John, clearly wanting to join the soon-to-be emotional conversation just to avoid his wife chastising him later on.  “Just want to make sure you’re feeling okay.”  Dean closed his book and stood up, walking out of the kitchen.  Mary gave John a stern look and was about to give him a talking to when the hallway filled with Dean’s voice and Sam’s screaming.

 

“Wake up, bitch!  I’m leaving in a few hours and I’ll be damned if we don’t spend any time together!” 

 

“Dammit, Dean!  Knock before you burst into someone’s room!  MOM!”  Dean walked back into the kitchen laughing, Sam following him shortly after. Mary playfully slapped John’s arm in an attempt to get him to stop laughing, but even she couldn’t hold back her giggling at the sight of fourteen-year-old Sam, long hair puffy and disheveled. 

 

They were in the middle of eating breakfast when John’s phone rang.  He excused himself and went out the back door, but even then the rest of his family could hear him arguing with whoever was on the other line.  When he came back in, he sat down and looked at the floor.

 

“That was Rufus.  Said something major came up and I had to come in.  I’m sorry, Dean.” 

 

“It’s okay, Dad.  Duty calls.  I’ll be fine moving in by myself and you can just tag along with Mom and Sammy when they come up one weekend.”  Mary, being a nurse, had somehow gotten scheduled to work the rare but dreaded eighteen hour shift that day and was unable to switch with someone else.  Sam had started his freshman year of high school and had to go in for orientation that day.  Neither of them would be helping with the move in, but they had promised to visit him the first weekend they both had off.

 

Dean looked around the table and saw three pairs of eyes all looking at him as if he were a little boy whose puppy had just died. “Guys, it’s fine. Really.  Now stop looking at me like that and get back to the waffles. You wont be getting these again until Christmas.” 

 

“Oh boy….”  John ran a hand over his face as Sam took a sip of his orange juice. Dean realized his mistake a moment too late.  Mary was tearing up, meaning the emotions were going to begin to overflow at any minute. Dean kissed her forehead and made a mad dash for the bathroom, saying something about having to look his best for all the college ladies (or rather, men, but he was in no way, shape, or form ready to come out to his family just yet).  By the time he returned, Mary had calmed down and John was busy packing the Impala up. 

 

Dean said his goodbyes and got behind the wheel of his beloved Baby, driving off without looking back.  Dammit if he cried.  Dean Winchester did not cry. 

 

Back at their house, John and Mary stood in the doorway.  John’s arms were wrapped around his crying wife, who looked at him and simply asked, “Are we okay with this?”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean climbed the stairs with his last duffle bag, his textbooks and bedding already thrown on the floor of the room. His roommate had moved in a day prior due to unspecified circumstances, which meant that unpacking would be less hectic.  He pushed the door open and saw two men were sitting on the other bed arguing about the original Star Wars trilogy.

 

“Uh, hi,” he said, gaining the attention of the two strangers.  “Am I in the right room?”  The shorter of the two gave him a bitch face that would give Sam's a run for his money.

 

“Ugh,” he wailed dramatically. “Cassie, this piece of fresh meat thinks that this is _his_ room.”  Dean stood frozen in place, getting ready to apologize when the second man spoke up.

 

“Just ignore my brother.  Gabriel can be a dick sometimes.  If you’re Dean, then yes, this is the right room.” Dean should have answered him. He should have laughed it off or shot back with a sarcastic comeback, but he didn’t.  He was too focused on the striking blue eyes locked on his.

 

He was snapped out of his trance when Gabriel cleared his throat.  “Yeah. Yeah, I’m yours. I mean…Dean!  I’m Dean.  I’m Dean, your roommate.”  He stuck out his hand and Blue Eyes shook it, paying no attention to Gabriel, who was spinning on his heels and mouthing, “WOW!” in an obnoxious manner. “Hello, Dean.  I’m Castiel.”

 

“Mind if I call you Cas?” he asked with a slight chuckle.  Castiel nodded and returned the question with a half smile. 

 

“Of course.  I must admit, no one has ever called me ‘Cas’ before, but I like it. It’s less of a mouthful, but I prefer it over 'Cassie'.”

 

“Scoff!  As if Dean-o here doesn’t want something of yours to be a mouthful.” Both boys shot daggers at Gabriel, who decided it was time to take his leave and walk to the room across the hall. 

 

“I apologize, again, about my brother. He may be the older sibling but he acts as if he’s an infant at times.” 

 

“Don’t worry about it, man.  I get it- the sibling thing.  I have a little brother and I swear he’s an eighty year old man trapped in a teenager’s body.”  Both men laughed and continued to exchange pleasantries.  Dean learned that Castiel had two brothers other than Gabriel- Michael and Lucifer- but both had been out of the picture for some years now. His parents had decided to up and move from Belleville, Illinois since both he and Gabriel were planning on settling in Kansas after they graduated.  He also learned that he was a quite the fan-boy when it came to the world of science fiction, Star Wars being at the top of his list. 

 

Castiel learned that Dean lived with both of his parents and his little brother, Sammy, in Laurence, and was going to school for criminal justice.  They talked about other things, of course, but most of the information would have to be passed back and forth another time when beer was not involved.

 

It was seven thirty in the morning when Dean was woken up by his cell phone ringing.  “Smoke on the Water” echoed through the room, causing Dean to fall off his bed and Castiel to throw a pillow at him.  Dean answered the phone and regretted holding it right up against his ear.

 

“ _Dean Winchester how dare you not call us last night! Do you know how worried we were about you?_ ”  Mary Winchester’s voice could be heard from down the hall.  She was yelling, and boy was she mad.  Not only had Dean not called home that night, but he had sent her a text saying he had gotten there and promised that he would call home later….  Whoops.  Dean’s attention was suddenly drawn away from the phone and stuck on Cas, who was quietly laughing his ass off at Dean’s misery. 

 

“Hell hath no fury like an ignored mother, huh, Winchester?” he whispered just loud enough for Dean to hear. 

 

“Oh, shut up!”  Dean froze, realizing he had just yelled into the phone. “Oh shit.  No!  No, mom! I didn’t mean you! _Cassie_ is laughing at my misery and wont stop.”  Castiel and Mary both got quiet at the name. There was an uncomfortable silence all around until Mary broke it with an “oh.”  Castiel threw a second pillow at Dean. 

 

“Oh, it is on!  Mom, I gotta call you back.  I promise I’ll call later.  If not, you can call me. Love you!”  Mary stayed silent on the other end of the line. John and Sam were looking at her with questioning eyes.  She hung up the phone and sat down at the breakfast table, fixing the skirt of her dress and clearing her throat gently. 

 

“John….”  She paused before continuing, looking at her eggs and toast as she continued hesitantly.  “Is Dean…. Is he a ladies man?” A heavy tension filled the room. How does a father answer that?

 

“I mean, sure, there were times I would point out girls who seemed interested in him, and yeah, he hung out with groups of kids, but I don’t think…I don’t think he actually ever had a girlfriend.”

 

“Well apparently I woke him and _Cassie_ up when I called.”  Sam spat his orange juice out all over his father, who simply sat in his seat and gawked at his wife. It wasn’t until they were cleaning up when Mary stopped washing dish to ask her husband, “Are we okay with this?”


	3. Chapter 3

Dean kept his word and called home later that night. Gabriel and Castiel had gone out for some “Bro Time” which meant that Dean had a few hours to himself. Or so he thought. He had only been on the phone with his family, who had put him on speaker as to all talk to him at once, when the door to his dorm room opened. 

 

“Speak of the devil!”

 

“Yo!  Dean-o!” Dean looked over his shoulder to see Gabriel strut in, Castiel behind him.  Unlike Gabriel, Cas had manners.  Rather than verbally greeting him, he gave a small wave and stood awkwardly in the doorway, not wanting to intrude on Dean’s time with his family. Dean waved him in, but before Castiel could move, Gabriel was already up to no good. 

 

“Don’t be shy, Cassie!  ‘S not like your boyfriend’s parents can bite through the phone!” Castiel turned red at the comment, giving his older brother what could only live up to Sam’s classic look of Bitch Face #17. 

 

“Gabriel, shut up,” hissed Dean.

 

“Oh!  Touchy! Sorry man, didn’t realize you were so protective.”  Fucking Gabriel and his fucking chuckling and fuck!  His parents had just heard all of that.  Dean loosened the death grip he had on his phone and held it up to his ear again.

 

“Sorry.  I swear, this dorm is like the start of a bad joke.  ‘An angel and the devil walk into a bar.’”  Gabriel wasted no time bringing out his puppy dog eyes and smacking his hand over his heart.  

 

“I am insulted, Dean!  I am no devil!  I am a trickster of simple sorts!” 

 

“Whatever, Gabe.  So, Mom, when do you and Dad think you’ll be able to come up?” The brothers watched as Dean finished up his phone call.  In less than a second after he had hung up, both Dean and Castiel were yelling at Gabriel, completely ignoring the fact that Dean had never mentioned that Gabriel was not his roommate, that he had called Castiel and angel, and that Cassie was actually his very male roommate. 

 

John, Mary, and Sam drove to the University to visit their oldest boy two weeks after the semester had started. They wanted to surprise him. John turned the door handle and pushed it open and the three crept inside as to not ruin the surprise.  Sure, with all the talk about Gabriel and Cassie, whom Dean was now referring to as “Cas,” they were expecting to see a few articles of female clothing around the dorm. Maybe a cute picture or hell, even a girl in a bed.  What they did not expect to see was a mostly naked man. 

 

Each dorm room had a small private bathroom- one of the perks of going to a school like KU.  As they reached the space between the two beds, a low, gravely voice started talking to them, catching them all off guard. 

 

“You’re back early.  Skip your last mile or something?”  There was a hint of amusement in the voice. John looked at his wife as she mouthed “Gabriel” to him.  Sam was too busy snooping through Dean’s desk, taking note of how he had his textbooks organized. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and three mouths dropped open. 

 

“You’re not Dean…”  Standing in front of them was a _man._ He was roughly six feet tall and had piercing blue eyes- quite the contrast from his pale skin and wild, dark brown sex hair.  He was rubbing the day or two’s worth of stubble on his chin and taking in the family before him as the family looked him over.  His arms and chest were toned, a six-pack starting to show, and his legs were, nope! Not going to look that far down. He was in nothing but maroon boxer briefs that were showing off a little more than any of them would have liked to admit. 

 

Castiel held up a finger and turned his head away, biting his full, bottom lip.  He walked back into the bathroom and emerged shortly after, this time wearing sweat pants and pulling on an old band tee…which looked like one of Dean’s….

 

“Hi,” he said, extending a hand to Mary, who was trying not to be too obvious as she fanned her blushing face, and then to John, giving Sam an awkward nod of acknowledgement.  And then Gabriel and Dean walked in….

 

Gabriel had no problem making himself at home on Castiel’s bed.  Dean, on the other hand, stood next to Cas, both looking like deer in headlights. 

 

“Mom?  Dad?  Sammy?  Sammy!” he yelled.  “Get out of my desk!  If my professors smell your smart on my stuff they’re gonna start expecting more from me!” Sam rolled his eyes and walked over next to their father.  It was John that spoke up first. 

 

“We came to surprise you?” 

 

“Surprise?” added Mary, glancing back and forth between the three boys.  If this lasted any longer, they were going to be forming a line to jump out the window between the two beds.  But hey, thank God for Gabriel, right?  Right. Gabriel would just throw Dean under the bus and save him the trouble of jumping. 

 

“Oh man, Dean-o!  You should see the look on your face!  Hey, Cassie, throw me your phone so I can take a picture to forever commemorate this moment, eh?”  The Winchesters were wrong if they thought their mouths couldn’t fall farther to the floor.

 

“Gabriel,” warned Castiel.  Sam looked at his parents with wide eyes.

 

“ _That’s_ Cassie?”

 

“Damn right it is, Moose!” Gabriel exclaimed as he jumped off the bed.  “And I’m Gabriel.” He wagged his eyebrows, ignoring everyone else in the room as he flung an arm around Sam. 

 

“Hey, uh…” began Dean, nervous due to the extra people he found in his room.  “Hey, why don’t we go grab some breakfast or something?  Sammy, you can tell me all about you AP classes.” Sam stared at his brother.

 

“You…you want me to tell you about school?”

 

"Yeah!  Sure, why not?  Let me just change quick.” Dean’s parents may have been oblivious to the way Gabriel was pawing at Sam, but they, along with said younger child, were very aware of Dean placing his hand on Castiel’s waist, running his hand to the small of his back and pulling the fabric up a bit as he moved around him. Not needing any more reason to stay, Castiel grabbed his brother’s arm and started dragging him out towards the hallway. 

 

“Come on, Gabriel.  I’m sure Dean and his family would like to catch up without you drooling over his _minor_ brother.  It was nice meeting you!”  And just like that, Dean was left alone in the room with his parents. 

 

Before he came out of the bathroom in his typical jeans, boots, Henley, and flannel, a very frightened Sam turned to his very shocked parents and whispered, “Are we okay with this?” 


	4. Chapter 4

The Winchesters were currently sitting in a booth of the local diner.  The Roadhouse was usually packed at night, but this early on a Saturday?  Well, it was practically a ghost town.  The owner, Ellen Harvelle, and her daughter, Jo, greeted Dean and his family as they sat down.  Introductions were short and Jo was just as flirty as she usually was. After she took their orders, she bounced off, making sure to swing her small hips a little something extra- but Dean paid no attention to bubbly blonde. 

 

“So, Jo seems nice.”  John was watching his son carefully as he waited for a reply. Dean just shrugged. “Dean?”

 

“What?  She’s like the annoying little sister I never wanted.  And she’s Sammy’s age.  It’s kinda weird.”

 

“So, Cas seems nice.”  All eyes shot to Mary.  “Although we thought that Gabriel was your roommate.”  She gave her son a knowing smirk which flew right over his head.

 

“Why would you think that?” 

 

“Well, it’s just that for the past two weeks, you never actually told us the name of the boy you were sharing a room with. And when you first mentioned him you called him ‘Cassie,’ so we thought he was a…friend of yours.” And then it clicked. Dean nearly choked on his coffee when he realized that his family thought Cas was a girl.

 

“We were a little more than shocked to find out he was a guy, but we won’t judge,” John added as he took a sip of his own coffee. Sam had mumbled something that earned him a warning from Mary, something about not expecting his brother to be a bottom, but Dean was too focused on his parents thinking he would be into Jo and that Cas was a girl.  Well fuck.

 

Ellen’s friendly voice welcomed more customers in and Dean soon found himself introducing his family to Charlie, a spunky red head, and Benny, a teddy bear of a Cajun man.  John, Mary, and Sam all liked them right away, making small talk and inviting them to join in on breakfast.  Benny had thanked them but declined and Charlie had taken to stealing some bacon from Dean’s plate. 

 

They did, however, sit down when Dean got up and wandered off to a different part of the diner.  Three pairs of eyes watched him curiously while two pairs rolled.

 

“Tell him we say hello, would ya, brother?” Benny called out, not bothering to turn around as he spoke.  His drawl was thick and warm, a contrast to Charlie’s high pitched giggles as Dean stumbled over his own feet.  In an attempt to hide his blush- dammit, Dean Winchester does not blush!- he went outside to make a quick phone call.

 

Benny sighed and shook his head. “Man that boy’s got it bad.”

 

“Are he and Cas….?”  Sam was too nervous to finish the question, but everyone knew what he meant.  Charlie and Benny shared a look before she answered the giant boy sitting in the corner.

 

“Dean and Castiel?  Yes and no.  They’re completely clueless.  Everyone can see it but them!  It drives Jo over there insane when they come here.  All sitting too close to each other and stealing fries from the other and crap.” She must have sensed the uneasy feeling that the three Winchesters were giving off because she stopped and looked at them with wide eyes.  “Oh shit. Oh fuck, did I just out him?”

 

“I knew it!” yelled Sam just a bit too loud. “Oh, come on.  He’s never had a girlfriend, wont give a flirty blonde the likes of day, and did anyone else see the way he was practically groping Cas back in their room?  I’m surprised they even bother sleeping in two beds.” That got a chuckle from Charlie and Benny.  Mary placed a hand on her husband’s and squeezed it gently. 

 

“Let’s just give them time, John. When Dean comes back, we’ll act as is nothing happened.  They’ll tell us when they’re ready.”  If there was one thing that could make John agree to anything and everything, it was his wife’s smile. A faint, closed mouth smile spread across rosy lips and he would fold.  He squeezed her hand back huffed out a breath. 

 

“If y’all are gonna wait for that, you better be ready to wait for the rest of your lives.”  John raised a brow at Benny and asked him what he meant by that. He knew his son, and he knew that Dean wanted a family one day.  That meant he would have to talk to them at some point…right? 

 

“What Benny means is that those boys are so far in the closet, they’re in Narnia.  We’re more likely to get married before they’re cured of their emotional constipation,” Charlie said, gesturing between her and the Cajun man.

 

“Oh, have you two been dating long?” The friends laughed at Mary’s question.

 

“Apologies, Mrs. Winchester-“

 

“Mary.”

 

“Right. Apologies, Mary, but we aren’t together. I’m a senior, engaged to my high school sweetheart, and Charlie here swings for the other team. But we best be headin’ out. Looks like lover boy is back.” They said their goodbyes and left the table, Benny slapping Dean’s shoulder as they passed.  It was impossible to miss the giant smile Dean had on his face. So even their son’s friends thought he was harboring feelings for his roommate. 

 

Before Dean reached the table, Mary took John’s face in her hands and said, in a way that directed the question to her old fashioned husband, “ _Are_ we okay with this?”


	5. Chapter 5

The drive home was…awkward…to say the least. John was gripping the wheel to the point where his knuckles were turning white while throwing panicked glances at his wife.  Mary returned them with calm, cool, and collected eyebrow raises and wide eyes. Sam, on the other hand, couldn’t keep his mouth shut in the center back seat. Oh, how he went on about how Dean and Castiel would make a cute couple. 

 

“I mean, it makes me sick how they look at each other all the time.  I just wanna push them together and make them kiss already or something! The unresolved sexual tension is so strong soap operas are going off the air because they can’t compete!” Mary, realizing what her youngest son’s commentary was doing to her husband, reached behind her and put a hand on his knee- a silent plea to shut up. 

 

“I thought Dean said his roommate was a scrawny, nerdy guy?”  John’s voice was shaky. He wasn’t closed minded, but the thought of his son being with a man?  Well, that was just something he had never expected.  It wasn’t even the thought of Dean loving a man.  It was more of the suggestions that were made during the day…the way that Dean was not so subtly physical with the touches and undressing Castiel with his eyes that made him tense up.  When it comes to guys, there’s only one real place to put it.

 

“Actually,” began Sam, unaware that his father wasn’t listening.  “I think he said, ‘ Uh, he’s- he’s got dark hair, blue eyes, kinda nerdy, short, wears sensible shoes-“

 

“John!” The car swerved slightly as John relaxed his clenched ass and brought his eyes back to the road. He did not want to think about his son having sex with another man, and yet his mind betrayed him. Oh God, he was going to need a few drinks when he got home…and maybe some brain bleach.  Sam talked about it an awful lot, so maybe he could borrow some of his. 

 

“John, are you alright?” 

 

“’M fine….  Let’s just go inside and order a pizza or something.”

 

“I swear, sometimes I think you’re the college student. This is a home and we are going to have a home-cooked meal.  Right after we go and meet the new neighbors.”  Both John and Sam groaned and rolled their eyes.  A new family had moved in next door, but every time they had gone over to say hello, they found an empty house.  Today they were going to change that.  A tan SUV was parked happily in the neighboring drive, meaning that at least one person was home. 

 

Mary was the first to get out of the car. She eagerly walked up to the front door and knocked before the rest of her family could get out of the car. They men took their time walking to meet her, but quickened their pace when she shot them the ever-fearful Mom Face #23.

 

The man who answered the door was in a tied robe, hair disheveled and face covered in stubble.  His eyes were wide and he looked awkward and tense.

 

“Anna!” he squeaked.  A woman with fiery red hair came to the door and introduced herself as Anna.  The man was her husband, Chuck, and was not very good in social situations.  Anna invited them in and asked Chuck if he would put on some coffee. 

 

“I’m sorry about the mess.  It’s just, with all the kids and relocating for work, it’s been hectic these past few weeks.  We’ve been meaning to stop by and introduce ourselves but we wanted to get everything settled first.”  Anna stopped as they entered the living room.

 

“You have children?” asked Mary as she sat down on the light blue sofa. 

 

“Yes.  Many of them.”

 

“I’m sorry, but it’s too quiet to believe!” The women laughed and John excused himself to join Chuck in the kitchen.  He was halfway down the hall when he stopped dead in his tracks.

 

“That’s my second youngest with his closest brother. They’re Irish twins. Gabriel, the one with the candy sticking out of his pocket, he’s in his second year of college. Castiel, the one trying not to be crushed by him just started his first year of college.  They’re both at KU.  What about you two?  Do you have any kids?”

 

“Do they have any kids?  Oh!  Let me tell you!” As if planned, Gabriel came strutting through the door.  He hugged his mother and kissed her cheek before greeting the Winchesters for the second time that day.  “Their oldest boy is Cassie’s roommate!  Which is actually why I’m here.  Got kicked out of the room so they could work on a paper or something.  Scoff!  A paper, yeah right. Realized I forgot my Gameboy and figured it was a nice day for a drive.  But Dean-o!” And just like that, John was in the kitchen with Chuck.  Whatever comments Gabriel had to make were better left unheard. 

 

John found Chuck trying to hold a half filled cup of coffee steady as he sipped it.  The poor man was pathetic in an understandable kind of way.  _Maybe he’s a recovering alcoholic,_ John thought to himself.  He remembered when his father tried to stop when he was young- it was quite similar.

 

“Sorry.  I’m just a little….”  John held up his hand to silence Chuck.

 

“It’s okay, I get it.  It can be hard.  My dad went through the same thing when I was a boy.” 

 

“Your dad was trying to figure out if you were gay or not?”  John’s eyes widened. “It’s just, I can’t see it. At least with Castiel there’s something there, ya know?  But with the big move and him starting college and living with a guy- now don’t get me wrong, there’s no chance of anyone getting pregnant, but my anxiety just wont stop and I don’t know how to bring it up to him and-“

 

“I think our boys might be dating but are too scared to tell us.”  The two fathers leaned against the kitchen island, both with a mug in hand. 

 

“So….”

 

“Yeah, Chuck?”

 

“Are we okay with this?”


	6. Chapter 6

The remainder of the first semester passed rather quickly, leaving the three college boys locked out of the dorms for winter break faster than they had imagined.  During that time, the two families had found themselves becoming close friends who has weekly cookouts, late night dinners with drinks, and for the wives, shopping days.  The boys came home from college every now and again, usually to get away from Gabriel and his obsessive nagging.  Chuck and Anna were delighted to meet Dean, taking him into the family right away (which was a bit weird since there was no reason for him to be in their family, right?). John, Mary, and Sam became more comfortable around Castiel as well, now being able to laugh at their first meeting. In short, the two families soon became one large one.

 

It was a week before Christmas and everyone was over at Chuck and Anna’s, or the Milton’s, as the home was now referred to. The ladies had been out all day doing some last minute Christmas shopping and were now sitting in the living room wrapping gifts and drinking wine while their husbands drank their own poison and watched the game in the man cave.  Sam was trying to ease his way into the mothers’ conversation in an attempt to avoid Gabriel and his mindless flirting, and Cas and Dean were in the kitchen baking.

 

The smell of gingerbread wafted through the first floor of the house, still too fresh to creep down the stairs to where Chuck and John were.  Mary and Anna had welcomed Sam into their conversation and were in the middle of sharing what they had gotten for Chuck and John when they paused and leaned to look into the kitchen from where they were sitting on the floor. 

 

“Dean, stop eating the dough!”

 

“But Cas!  It’s delicious!”

 

“Yes, I know.  But if you eat it all now you wont be able to make the pieces for the houses and then I’m going to have to put up with Gabriel as he eats five pounds of candy and icing tonight.  Not to mention when he’s getting sick later on.  Save me the experience.”

 

“But-“

 

“Or no presents.”  Dean must have given up if the silence was anything to go by. The mothers snickered, covering their mouths to try and keep quiet. 

 

“My God,” Gabriel giggled.  “They’re like an old married couple in there!” The simple statement made the two women fall over laughing, although the copious quantities of alcohol that had been consumed most likely played a part in it. 

 

“Gabe!” hissed Sam.

 

“What, Sammich?  It’s true!  I bet Cassie’s in there with his arms around your brother as he mixes ingredients right now.” Sam rolled his eyes, not wanting to argue because he knew that Gabriel was probably right. He just didn’t want to confirm it…. Thinking was one thing, but seeing? Now that was completely different- a lesson well learned when Mary, Anna, and Gabriel joined forces to hang mistletoe in the kitchen doorway when Dean and Cas were washing dishes.

 

Completely oblivious to what was going on, their husbands came up the stairs with questioning looks plastered on their faces. Mary pointed towards the greenery while Anna giggled and Gabriel got his phone camera ready. 

 

“What’s so funny in here?” Dean asked, walking into the living room.  John smiled and shook his head, the alcohol giving him a nice buzz while Chuck fiddled with the sleeves of his tacky red holiday sweater.  “Alright, fine.  Don’t tell me.  But I’ll remember this when we’re passing around gifts.”  Just to emphasize his point, he waved a spatula at them in a threatening manner, causing his moose of a brother to slip off the sofa arm and onto the floor.

 

“Gabriel, I swear to God, if you tried to jump Sam again-“

 

“Relax, Cassie!  No harm done.”  Gabriel was the calmest out of the five plotters, eagerly awaiting Dean to turn around and walk back to the kitchen, passing under the doorway where Castiel stood under the mistletoe.  Castiel raised an eyebrow at him, but Sam picked himself up and assured him that his brother was on his best behavior.  With a sigh, Castiel relaxed his shoulder as Dean turned around and began to walk. Right as he got to the spot next to Cas, the room erupted in laughter.

 

“What’s so funny?!”

 

“Kiss him!”  Five voices echoed through the house as a pair of green eyes grew wide. Dean turned to see Castiel’s head shaking, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. 

 

“Go on, kiss him!” yelled Sam.

 

“We don’t care which one of you does it, just do it!” encouraged Gabriel.

 

“Kiss him, kiss him,” chanted Mary and Anna.

 

“Dammit, will one of you boys just grow a pair already and plant one on the other?” demanded John to everyone’s surprise. Cas looked at his father, who shrugged and said something about it being tradition. 

 

“Shit.”

 

“Cas?”

 

“Someone got the bright idea to hang mistletoe.” Dean looked up and then down at the floor. 

 

“Oh, don’t be shy, son!  We all know you’ve seen each other naked before. What’s a kiss in front of family?”

 

“Oh my God, Dad!” Dean squeaked.  Castiel was one more comment away from banging his head against the wall. 

 

“Dad!  How much have you had to drink?!”

 

“He’s not denying it!” Yelled Gabe as he jumped up onto the couch cushion. 

 

“Gabriel!”

 

“What, Cassie?”  Castiel let out a long breath.  “We won’t stop until you do it!  And on the lips!”  He knew that Gabriel was telling the truth.  Dean looked panicked and, was he blushing? 

 

“Dean, you’re my brother, and I love you, but holy crap you’re bright red and I am never going to drop this!” Dean rolled his eyes. He knew that between the alcohol and holiday festivities yet to come, it was likely that no one would remember him blushing.  He turned to Castiel who looked at him as if to say, “let’s just do it.”  Dean swallowed hard, bracing himself for the kiss, but was taken by surprise when he heard Castiel whisper “sorry” right before he felt a tug on his shirt and a pair of plush, chapped lips press against his own.

 

“Now can we please go back into the kitchen before the gingerbread burns?”  Castiel was directing a deadpan look towards his brother.   

 

“Sure thing.  Just as soon as I post this to Facebook….”

 

“Gabriel, you assbut!  Don’t you dare!”  And so began the chase that would go down in history as the time Gabriel pissed himself laughing and fell over the banister as he tried to run away from his little brother.  What the boys failed to notice was their parents and Sam, standing awkwardly in the living room, glancing everywhere but where they stood.  Sure, they had their suspicions…and they were okay with the idea, really. And they had _talked_ about their boys being together…. Anna held up the picture she had snapped with the Polaroid, unbeknownst to the boys. 

 

Yes, thinking and witnessing were two very different things.  She turned to Mary, and in the kindest way possible asked, “Are we okay with this?”


	7. Chapter 7

It was nearing the end of the second semester and the families had all gathered at the Winchester’s home for dinner and games. Dean called it “Old People’s Night,” but he could never hide the fact that he loved it.  No one had mentioned the kiss, not even Castiel and Dean. As far as they were concerned, it was just to get their families to shut the alcohol up. 

 

They were all sitting in the living room when Dean nudged Cas.  Green eyes were silently talking to blue, and although no words were spoken out loud, their conversation did not go unnoticed by the others who were partaking in their own little conversations.  Taking note of the questioning looks he was receiving, Castiel huffed and rolled his eyes, playfully pushing his best friend by the shoulder.

 

“Alright, fine.  I’ll tell them now.  But only if you stop with those damn puppy dog eyes.”  Dean threw his hand over his heart in a way that screamed sarcastic and attempted to look hurt. 

 

“Oh please, yours are so much worse.”

 

“Do you want me to tell them or not?”

 

“Do you want to tell them?”  Cas shook his head as his hand rubbed its way down his face.

 

“Might as well now.  Although I didn’t think I would make it a two-family affair to be honest.  Thought I would tell my parents first, then you would tell yours, and then things would just…overlap.” Sam, who had listened in on the whole thing, took three long strides over to where Gabriel was chatting with Mary and Anna. 

 

“Sorry to interrupt your story time, but I think they’re gonna come out now,” he said in a hushed tone.  The two women shared an excited look.  For almost an entire year now their sons has been dancing around each other…or so they thought.  But there had to be meaning behind those looks of longing and hushed touches, right? RIGHT? 

 

Castiel cleared his throat, gaining him the attention of everyone in the room. 

 

“Right.  So, Dean and I have some exciting news to share….” 

 

“Ten bucks says Dean’s the bitch in the relationship,” whispered Gabriel.  Anna slapped him on the arm and gave him a stern look.  “What?  He’s clearly a bottom.”  Anna gave him another warning look.  Sam just leaned in and said, “make it twenty.”  She didn’t show it, but Mary was nervous.  Not for herself, but for her son.  She knew that Dean didn’t like to talk about his feelings, and to come out as being gay with his boyfriend in front of their friends and family?  Well, that was huge.  She was also nervous for her husband, who was finishing off the second half of his beer in as few gulps as possible.  Chuck was a lost cause.  He was sweating bullets and fidgeting like hell was about to freeze over. 

 

“As you all know, Dean and I have been roommates for the last year.”

 

“And room and board at colleges ain’t exactly cheep,” included Dean. 

 

“So we have decided to rent an apartment off campus next year.”  A loud breath escaped Chuck as he hunched over and supported himself against the wall. “Dad, are you okay?”

 

“Yeah,” he said, not making eye contact with his youngest.  “Yeah, I’m…I’m good.”

 

“Great,” said Dean as he clapped his hands together. “Because there’s more.” At this point, John was ready to yell at them to get on with it and Gabriel was about to burst. “I was accepted into the school of criminal justice at KU and Cas here,” he continued, wrapping his arm around his friend and looking at him as though he hung the stars in the sky. “Cas here got accepted into KU’s school of forensics.” 

 

“What?” both mothers and John said flatly.

 

“What do you mean, what?” asked Dean. Mary stepped forward and placed both of her hands on her son’s shoulders. 

 

“We don’t mean it in a bad way, sweetie. We’re just a bit shocked is all. This is a big step for you and Castiel.” The next half hour was spent discussing the apartment.  The two bedroom, one bath unit was fifteen minutes from the campus.  Dean was excited to have a kitchen again while Cas said how great a second room was going to be- now he wouldn’t be kept up with the rare nights Dean snored.  The boys offered to show their families around the apartment the next time they were in the area and were halfway through a story about how the landlady, a motherly woman named Missouri, kept giving them strange looks the entire time and never bothered to ask them questions about their personal lives when Chuck snapped.

 

“Gabriel!” he yelled at the boy who was being all too quiet.  “Don’t you dare make any jokes about Castiel being the bone man!”  Gabriel lost it.  He spewed his beer across the table and fell to the floor laughing.  When he came back up, he has tears running down his bright red cheeks. 

 

“I wasn’t gonna!  I swear!  I don’t have anything against my little brother now that he’s shacking up with Dean-o. Hell, you really think that…you really think….  You really think I would judge him for loving bone?”  John hid his face in his hands.  Mary covered her mouth and looked out the window.  Anna looked as though she wanted to kill her son.  Sam looked at his brother.

 

“Gabriel, just for that, when you’re found dead in a sewer in a few years and your body is brought to my team, I’ll make sure to let your body stay unidentified.” 

 

“Come on, Gabe.  There’s nothing wrong with wanting to be a forensic anthropologist.”

 

“I never said there was, Dean.”

 

“Uh huh.  Besides.  I think it’s cool. I’m into all that bone stuff too, only in my position, I get to say cool things like, ‘cover me.’  I just wish I could be the one to say, 'I'm going' in!'”

 

"Maybe one day, Dean," Cas reassured.  Chuck left the room with John on his tail.  Mary snorted and Anna bit her lip as she tried not to laugh.  Gabriel slapped his knee as he took a $20 bill from Sam’s hand under the table.

 

Later that night, the boys had all left to go back to the campus, leaving the parents alone to talk.  It was a nice, quiet night.  The crickets were chirping, the stars were shining, and all at once, John, Mary, Anna, and Chuck asked, “Are we okay with this?”


	8. Chapter 8

The apartment was nicer than the parents had thought it would be.  The boys were able to snag a two bedroom, one bath, with a full kitchen and living room that overlooked the more “country” side of the town rather than the city. They were practically on the boarder of suburban meets urban, but even if they hit traffic, the commute would be twenty-five minutes tops.  They moved most of their belongings in on the last day of classes with the help of Gabriel and miraculously had everything unpacked by the middle of the following week.

 

Dean had easily secured a job at the closest auto-shop, working full days on Fridays and Saturdays (he almost cried when he saw he would only have class four days a week the next school year) as a part time mechanic when classes started, but full time until then. Cas got a job as a Teacher’s Assistant lined up for the start of the school year, but until then he would be working as a counselor at a science camp for kids K-12.  If they saved right, they would have enough to cover the first semester of rent by the end of the summer. 

 

Dean was under a cherry red 1969 Ford Mustang when he heard footsteps.  It was almost closing time on a Tuesday, which was usually his day to lock up and leave last. He turned his head and saw a familiar pair of mint green converse sneakers.  Smiling to himself, he rolled out from under the car and was met by Cas, looking down at him with paint, dirt, and something thick and purple caked on his face and farms. 

 

“Dude,” Dean said, unable to hold back his laughter. “What the hell happened to you?” He stood up and wiped the grease from his hands onto his jeans and collected himself as Castiel huffed out a sigh.

 

“Adam took a sick day so they put me with the K-2 group.  Need I say more?”

 

“I thought you were good with kids? And I’m still listening!” Cas nodded as Dean began to shuffle around the shop, cleaning up, locking up, and packing up.

 

“I am.  Or at least I’ve been told.  But apparently one of the older kids, Ben, I think his name was, decided to sneak over and tell them to sneak up behind me with handfuls of crap during story time.” Dean, who was facing away from his best friend, turned his head and raised a brow. 

 

“You guys have story time?”

 

“Yes.  Have you never read ‘The Happy Little Dinosaur Goes to Camp’?”  Once again, Dean’s laughter filled the room. “At least I’m not the only one who’s a mess.”  Dean looked down at himself. Grease and oil were practically coming out of his pores, drenching him along with his sweat.  And thus began the great race to their apartment. They pulled into the parking lot at the same time and pushed each other out of the building's front door. They started unbuttoning as they ran up the stairs, keys jingling in their hands, but didn’t start stripping until they were through their front door.  Neither of them had given their actions much thought, because before long, they were standing in the bathroom in their boxers. 

 

“Alright, I have a compromise.” Dean looked at Cas with a hint of fear in his eyes.  “You can shower first _if_ you make those burgers of yours _and_ give my music a chance. Not when I’m around so you can talk over it, but when I’m in the shower so you have to listen.” Dean didn’t need to think it over. He loved to cook and he secretly liked Cas’ music, so hey, win-win for him.  He started the water and hopped in the shower while Cas went to his room to get a pair of clean boxers and pajama pants.  He had thought about picking up the discarded cookie crumb trail of clothes, but had the good faith that Dean would do it on his way to the kitchen.

 

He was wrong. 

 

When he got out of the shower, he could hear _The Miracles_ coming from the kitchen, along with a baritone singing along under his breath.  Dean was standing by the sink washing lettuce while the burgers sizzled on the stove.

 

_I don’t like you, but I love you.  Seems that I’m always thinkin’ of you.  You treat me badly, I love you madly.  You’ve really got a hold on me._

“Hey, pass me a beer when you get one?” asked Dean, not bothering to look up from his veggie prep.  Cas took two beers from the fridge and opened them, placing one next to the sink for Dean.  “Thanks, man.”

 

“So how was your day?  We didn’t really get a chance to talk.”  Dean chuckled and shook his head while Cas leaned back against the other half of the “L” counter and sipped his beer. 

 

“We didn’t.  Holy fuck am I sore.  I think I might have thrown by back out during those last ten minutes.”

 

“So that’s why you looked like you were in distress when you looked up at me.  I thought you were just mad at me for coming.”

 

“Shut up,” said Dean with a whip of the towel he was using.  Cas laughed under his breath…that is, until a chuckle came from the living room.  Both boys turned and froze at the sight of their families standing in the living room, Sam turned halfway to walk out the door and Gabriel giggling like a schoolgirl. 

 

_Baby, I don’t want you, but I need you.  Don’t wanna kiss you, but I need to.  You do me wrong now, my love is strong now, you’ve really got a hold on me._

Dean leaned his head into Cas’ and whispered, “We probably should have picked up before starting dinner.”

 

“You think?” spat John, whose face was red, not from anger, but from, was that embarrassment?  The boys moved awkwardly around their family members, both smacking Gabe as they passed him, and picked up their dirty clothes.  Cas went to put the clothes in the hamper in the bathroom and Dean went to get them shirts.  With everyone over, pajama pants alone weren’t going to cut it. 

 

By the time they got back to the living room, John and Chuck were gone.  Mary and Anna were sitting in the kitchen, happily helping themselves to the wine stash while Gabe and Sam watched reruns of Doctor Sexy. M.D.  The boys kissed both of the mothers’ cheeks and greeted them by asking them if they wanted anything to drink. 

 

“We weren’t sure how long you boys would be so we just helped ourselves,” explained Anna. 

 

“We sent your fathers out to get some Chinese. Want to put the burgers on hold and join us?”  Mary finished off her glass of white and motioned to the stove with her head.  Dean finished cooking the burgers and put them in the fridge for reheats the next day.  Small talk came easily with Mary and Anna.  It was obvious that the boys enjoyed their company more than that of John and Chuck at times such as this.

 

Half an hour later, John and Chuck were climbing the stairs to the third floor apartment.  They hadn’t said anything the entire time.  Chuck was on the verge of a breakdown and John was trying to focus on anything that wasn’t his son’s practical admittance to being the bottom. Winchesters did not bottom. And they did not bottom with their male best friend…boyfriend…partner?  But Dean was his son and he loved him, so he would be supportive.  John was reaching for the doorknob when Chuck stopped him.

 

“What do we do when we go in?” His blue eyes were dilated and his hands were shaking.  It was probably a good thing that John was carrying the majority of the food.  “I mean, we practically walked in on them. We’re lucky they had the minds to put pants on!”

 

“Chuck, they’re our sons.  We’re going to go in there, be supportive, and not say a damn word so your other kid doesn’t get the chance to make any jokes.”

 

“But-“

 

“Chuck, I get it.  I really do.  I never would have guessed that my son was gay, but he is.  So we are going to go in, sit down, shove our faces with food, get a tour-“

 

“What if they didn’t fix the bed or anything? What if the room smells like…oh God. Oh we should really call before coming over.  Maybe we should give them back the spare keys they gave us?”

 

“Chuck, just calm down, okay? It’s going to be fine. At least we don’t have to worry about anyone getting pregnant.”

 

“Yeah.  No grandkids.”

 

“No grandkids.  Oh.  No…no grandkids.”

 

“…Are we okay with this?”


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriel threw open the front door and all but ran in. He was soaking wet from the downpour. His shoes squeaked as he treaded into the kitchen where his parents and the Winchesters were. Water sloshed to the floor as he pushed his hair back. 

 

“Is Dean here?”  He was panting, eyes huge and face stoic.  Anna got up and walked over to her son and placed a hand on each shoulder. 

 

“What’s wrong, Gabriel?” she asked, worry traveling from her eyes to everyone else’s. 

 

“Dean’s not here,” added Mary. “Why?  What’s wrong?”  Gabriel relaxed a little as he left out a breath. 

 

“Some serious shit went down at on campus. Three months of drama building up to today and boy, it hit the fan.”  Gabriel sat down, as did his mother, and took another deep breath. He knew that everyone wanted an explanation, but they sat quietly and waited.  “It all started the night of the karaoke fiasco.” 

 

“Gabriel, this isn’t funny.”

 

“No offense, Mr. Winchester, but do you really think I don’t know that?  Now let me tell the story.”  John settled down and Gabriel got comfortable.  “As I was saying, it all started the night of the great karaoke fiasco. Dean-o and Cassie met up with me, Charlie, and Benny Boy at the Roadhouse.  Everyone was having a grand old time, drinking and laughing and all that crap. So at some point, karaoke started. After Dean’s rendition of ‘I’m too sexy’, no thanks to Charlie, he went ahead and introduced Cas up on the stage, which he really did not enjoy.”

 

“Hold on,” interrupted Chuck. “Cas?  As in our Cas?  As in your nerdy little brother who wear sweater vests and button downs and backwards ties and needs glasses half the time?”

 

“The one and only.”

 

“But Cas can’t sing.”  Gabriel held up a finger.

 

“One moment.”  He scampered off to his bedroom only to return with his laptop moments later. He motioned for everyone to gather on one side of the kitchen table as he opened the laptop and pulled up Youtube.

 

“Gabe, is there a reason for this?” Anna was giving him a stern look that matched those of the other parents.  He didn’t say anything.  He just made a video full screen and hit play. 

 

The video began to play, revealing Dean walking off the stage and the crowd cheering.  Suddenly, Castiel was walking onto the stage, the sleeves of his maroon button down rolled up past his elbows, un-tucked and hanging over his black jeans. His back sweater vest, glasses, and mused bed head were doing wonders for the ladies in the audience by the sound of things.  He got to the microphone and took a look around the crowd. 

 

“Okay, okay!  I hate you all!” he said, laughing to himself and shaking his head.

 

“Bullshit!  You fucking love me!”  Sure as the sky is blue, that was Dean’s voice. 

 

“No.  Oh no. I hate you especially!” he replied, pointing to the crowd and shaking his head, a huge grin on his face. He let go of the microphone and picked up a guitar.  He looked down on at the floor and strummed the first few cords before he opened his mouth. “ _There is a house in New Orleans, they call the Rising Sun, and it’s been the ruin of many a poor boy, and God, I know, I’m one….”_ His thick, gravely voice sent chills down everyone’s spines.  Jaws dropped. Eyes went wide. Holy shit, Cas could sing.

 

Gabriel closed the laptop and waited for everyone to compose themselves.  He was about to continue his story when the roar of the Impala signaled that Dean was back. Mary and John got up, excusing themselves, and hurried back to their house, leaving Gabriel to explain to Chuck that yes, his brother could sing. 

 

Mary and John went in through the back, taking their seats and their own kitchen table, and waited.  Dean made his way through the front door a few minutes later. From where they were sitting, his parents could tell that his eyes were bloodshot from crying and his hair was a mess, almost as if he had been running his fingers through it and pulling it. Mary got up and put a hand to John’s arm, silently telling him to wait where he was.  She slowly walked into the living room and waited for her son to turn around.  When he did, he couldn’t look at her. 

 

“Dean, sweetie, whatever it is, it’s going to be alright.”  She moved to hug her son but he pulled away. 

 

“I’m a fucking idiot, Mom.” 

 

“Dean, don’t say that.”

 

“Why not?  It’s true. Shit.  I fucked everything up.”  John, being the impatient man that he was at times, had made his way into the living room and was now standing next to his wife.  “Did you hear anything yet?” 

 

“Hear what, son?” 

 

“You remember those girls me Cas and I brought up a few times?  Meg and Lisa? From the Roadhouse?” His parents shook their heads. “Well apparently, Lisa’s pregnant and is convinced it’s mine.”  You could hear Mary’s heart stop for a brief moment.  You could feel John’s emotions switch like a rapid light switch. You could hear the throbbing of Dean’s being as he did his best not to scream and punch a wall.

 

“Well, what are you going to do about it?” John asked. Both he and Mary were confused. Wasn’t their son with Castiel?

 

“Nothing.”  Something in John snapped. 

 

“God dammit, Dean, I know I raised you better than that.  If you got the girl pregnant, you’re going to do the right thing and marry her.”

 

“The fuck I am.  It’s not my responsibility.  Her or her kid!”

 

“Dean!”

 

“What!?  You think I wanted this drama?  God, all I wanted was a fun night out with Cas and some friends and then Lisa and Meg showed up and wouldn’t leave us alone.  They were drunk.  We drove them to the campus and gave them our numbers to call and check in with us the next day to let us know they were okay.  Yeah, we hung out a few times after, but I want nothing to do with either of them now!”

 

John was fuming.  Mary could just about see the smoke coming from his head, and the more he yelled, the redder his face got. 

 

“Dean Winchester, you give me one good reason as to why you don’t have to take responsibility for th-“

 

“Because I never slept with her!” John’s shoulders sank. Mary held him back, unsure of what was to come next.  Dean took a deep breath and ran his hands over his face.  “I never slept with her.  I never even kissed her.  I hugged her once, but last time I checked, hugging doesn’t make a baby.  Everyone on campus thinks I’m some kind of dick now, and Cas…. Oh shit.  Shit, I fucked everything up.  I haven’t seen him all day but I know he’s heard about it by now. I just up and left. Ignored his calls. He probably hates me and I’ll either go back to an empty apartment or he’ll kick me out.”  He was sitting on the sofa now, Mary on his right and John pacing behind them. 

 

John was in the middle of apologizing when there was a faint knock on the door.  Mary recognized the mop of messy dark hair through the small window on the door right away and got up to let Castiel in.  Dean may think that he hated him, but she knew that they needed to work this out together.  When she opened the door, she didn’t have to say anything, nor did he.  He looked almost as bad as Dean.  He took a step in and closed the door behind him.

 

“Dean.”  Dean tensed when he heard the familiar voice say his name.  Mary ushered John out of the living room and back into the kitchen. The boys stayed where they were, unsure of what to say.  At least five minutes passed before Dean spoke up. 

 

“Are you mad?”  Castiel huffed in response. 

 

“Am I mad?  I’m in the middle of an exam when I hear that Dean Winchester got Lisa Braden pregnant.  So I rush through the rest of the test, skip the rest of my classes, call in sick from work, speed home, and find an empty apartment.  Then I call and you don’t answer.  Am I mad? Yes.  Yes, I am very, very mad.”  Dean curled up into himself with every step that Castiel took. Finally, he stopped in front of the Winchester boy. 

 

“I’m mad because I know that you want nothing to do with her.  I’m mad because I know that you had nothing to do with her.  I’m mad because she started that lie and turned you into a horrible person in the eyes of our classmates.  I’m made because I found myself standing in our home, alone, worried sick because I couldn’t get ahold of you.” 

 

Dean opened his eyes and found himself gazing into sincere blue ones.  At some point during his little speech, Cas had knelt down in front of him. Dean didn’t think, he just threw himself into Castiel’s arms and let himself fall apart and cry, mumbling “I’m sorry” over and over again as Castiel hugged him.  Neither of them noticed Mary and John leave through the kitchen and go back to rejoin Chuck, Anna, and Gabriel. 

 

When they returned around midnight, after filling everyone else in on what had happened and having a few drinks and dinner, the boys were no longer in the living room.  The Impala, as well as Castiel’s 1969 Ford f100 were still parked outside. Mary and John made their way up the stairs to go to bed, thinking that Dean and Cas had just gone for a walk to clear their heads.  They stopped in front of Dean’s slightly open door.  The telltale sound of Indiana Jones was coming from the room.  Mary opened the door and smiled.  John put his arm around his wife. 

 

Dean and Castiel were asleep on Dean’s bed. Both were fully clothed, Castiel on his back and Dean cuddled up next to him, face buried in Cas’ chest and fists gripping to one of his stupid sweater vests.  John sighed and shook his head as he closed the door. Back in their own room, he stood behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her tiny middle, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

 

“Those boys are gonna have a hell of a time once they get back to campus.” 

 

“They’re both strong.  And they have each other.  They’ll be able to get through it.”

 

“I just don’t like the idea of this Lisa girl trying to ruin everything for Dean.”

 

“I don’t either, John, but sometimes things happen in life that make it hard.  When you love someone, they stand by you and help you make it better. And they’re going to face a lot of closed-minded people out in the real world after they graduate. They’re in for a rough life….”

 

“But they’ll make it.  I just wish they didn’t have to fight so much in life.” He kissed the top of his wife’s head and took her hand as they walked to their bed.  Mary had just turned the lights off when John turned them back on.

 

“John?  What’s wrong?”

 

“This whole thing got me thinking about something Chuck said a while ago.”

 

“Which was?”

 

“No biological grandkids.” 

 

“They could always adopt….  It wouldn’t be the same, but we would still love them.”

 

“Yeah, but no kids of their own. By blood, I mean. No little green-eyed, brown-haired scamps running around making mud pies in the yard and stealing cookies.”

 

“John?”

 

“Yes, Mary?”

 

“Are we okay with this?”


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning brought a new feeling of calm for Dean. He had woken up, snuggled into Castiel’s side, and carefully got out of bed to get ready for the day. He didn’t mean to cuddle him…he just got cold in the night.  And he was having a hard time with everything that happened.  Castiel woke up not long after Dean and went down the stairs to the kitchen.  It was early, not even six in the morning, meaning that everyone else was still asleep. The boys decided to stay the weekend. A few days away from the campus to let everything settle down a bit sounded perfect.    

 

Dean was making pancakes and Castiel was on his third cup of coffee when the rest of the Winchester family made their way down the stairs.  It was seven twenty-five, which meant that in another five minutes, Chuck and the rest of his family would be over for their traditional Saturday breakfast. 

 

No one mentioned the rumors or what happened last night, which Dean was thankful for.  Anna and Mary offered to clean up since the boys made breakfast, and after insisting for quite some time, the boys were pushed out of the Winchester house entirely with instructions to finish painting the guest room so that it would be ready by the time Chuck’s sister, Becky, came for a visit. 

 

The four parents stood around in the kitchen, chatting about the previous night now that the boys had left.  Once more, they found themselves on the topic of no biological grandchildren.  Of course, that had to be the moment that Gabriel walked in.

 

“Why so glum, chum?” he asked, his attention directed at John. 

 

“It’s nothing, Gabriel.  He’s just a little upset about some things, but-“

 

“Biological grandkids?”  Mary gaped at him, mouth open and eyes wide.

 

“How did you…?”

 

“Your voices carry.  And I get it.  Every parent wants their bloodline to continue.  It’s not just you, John.  I’ve heard Dad going on about it with Mom many times.  Recent events just brought it to the top of everyone’s list.”  Anna sighed, delicate hands wrapped around a cup of tea. Chuck sat down next to her, fidgeting with the pencil he kept tucked above his ear incase the writer got inspired at random times.  John and Mary followed their example, none of them looking at Gabriel. 

 

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of. Hell, I would love to have some nieces and nephews that had the same blood.  Mom, Mary, all you want are some little girls that you can spoil. The cookies and cakes and princess dresses- it’s all natural.  You both had sons.  And Dad, all you want is a pile of sleepy, bed-headed kids that you can write kiddie books for. That will curl up around you on the sofa at night as you read them bedtime stories.  Don’t think I don’t know about you wanting to do a children’s series. 

 

“All John wants are some little ones who he can stick under the hood of the Impala and get ice-cream with after. Just imagine:  Two little boys, six and eight years old. One has green eyes and dark brown hair, a sea of freckles over his nose.  The other has sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes.  Both are wearing jeans and boots and have an oversized vintage band tee on so that they don't get oil on their good shirts.... John laughs as he kneels down next to the Impala, watching his grandsons tinker with tools while his granddaughter helps Mary bake apple pie. 

 

“Dean-o and Cassie are gonna be home soon, but it’s summer and it’s hot out and the front porch steps are meant for sitting on during summer days like this.  He picks up a boy in each arm and carries them inside, worrying about the tool strewn over the cement of the garage at a later time.  He plops them down on the kitchen counter only to be chastised by Mary for dirtying up her kitchen. 

 

“The room fills with the smell of oil and apples and cinnamon as he helps the little ones clean up.  Those band tees turned smocks are lifted over their heads, revealing one kid to have on a shirt with a bee or something stupid like that on it and the other to have a Zepp shirt on.  John ruffles their hair as he goes to put the smocks in the laundry basket.

 

“When he gets back, a little blonde girl in a pink dress runs over to him and hugs his leg.  The sound of a minivan can be heard, and so naturally, the three little ones run outside.  Chuck steps out of the car and lifts the little girl up, spinning her around as the little boys pull Anna inside by the hands.  They don’t worry about the bags of birthday presents in the trunk. They had spent all morning at some stuffy mall trying to find the prefect gifts for their grandchildren, and now that they’re back with them, those bags can wait.  Skip a few minutes to everyone eating ice-cream on the steps, waiting for their dads and uncles to come home from work. 

 

“Oh, I can see it now.  Little Johnny will have those rainbow party mix sprinkles all over his mouth and nose. Oh, next to little Johnny is little Bobby, who laughs at his older brother, not realizing he is even messier. And sweet, sweet little Lilly, only four years old, is giggling at her brothers and plotting her next tea party where she will teach them proper manners.”

 

By the time Gabriel was finished with his little story, Mary and Anna were crying.  They were actually crying.  Chuck had stopped fidgeting and was trying to control his quivering lip and John was hiding behind his hands. 

 

“But here’s the thing,” Gabriel continued. “You can still have that. There can still be green eyes and brown hair and freckles and ice-cream.  Just because one of them isn’t female, doesn’t mean they can’t have biological kids. They can find a donor or use other ways. You’ll still have grandkids by blood, only it will be a little different.  Instead of every kid being a mix of Dean and Cas, well, we’re just gonna have to make sure they have a lot of kids so that it's even.”

 

Chuck smiled at Anna as John took Mary into his arms. A sense of peace fell upon the room as tears were wiped away. 

 

“I’m gonna head back next door and make sure the three stooges haven’t blown anything up.”  Gabriel turned and walked back towards the door. He opened it and paused as he was halfway out.  Turning his head back to where the parents were sitting, he smiled and asked, “Are we okay with this?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most outrageous chapter I have written. I think I may have been drunk when writing this one, but I'm going to keep it because Sam needs brain bleach at least once in this story.

Gabriel had just crossed over into his yard when he saw Sam standing awkwardly by the lard Oak in the corner of the property. He was twisting the edge of his shirt and fidgeting, eyes glued to the ground.  Gabriel made his way over to the sixteen year old and took his chin in his hand. 

 

“What’s up, Sammich?  Why aren’t you inside?”  Sam didn’t answer him.  He twisted his face turned bright red instead.  “Oh, come on now.  You can tell me.”

 

“IaskedDeanakindofpersonalquestionandthenIwalkedinonhimandCasdoingsomething,” the teenager rushed out.  Gabriel let go of the younger boy’s face and took a step back. 

 

“I’m sorry, one more time?”  Sam took a deep breath and looked Gabriel in the eyes.

 

“I asked Dean a kind of personal question and then I walked in on him and Cas doing something.  So I ran out here.” 

 

“Dear God, Sammoose, what did you ask him?” Sam turned red again, a blush sweeping over his entire body.  “Sam? Sam, what did you ask your brother that made him get all hot and bothered for mine?” 

 

“I…I asked him about…I asked him about shaving, okay? I’m sick of this stubble and we only have an electric razor and I asked him about using a straight razor or something else and he said he would get back to me on that.”  Gabriel was turning in his place, hands on his head and face contorted as he tried to process what Sam could have walked in on.

 

“So what,” he said as he stopped spinning. “You asked him about shaving some stubble and my brother uses a straight razor.”

 

“Apparently?”

 

“So my brother was teaching yours how to use a _straight_ razor?  Ironic, isn’t it!?”

 

“He was letting him practice on him. And I think that might have brought out a kink or something….”

 

“Oh shit, what the fuck did you see?”

 

_Sam had just walked away from Dean after asking him a simple question, saying how he was going to get something to drink and sit down for a few minutes. Dean was too busy chuckling to himself to notice Cas walk up to him, paint can in hand.  Dean had spun around too fast, and would later insist that Cas did not scare him.  Castiel’s shirt and pants, which were now covered in baby pink paint, would say otherwise. At least they had been smart enough to put a tarp down on the floor._

_“Whoops.” Dean tried to give Cas his best innocent look, but his bitch face tore it down.  That is, until both boys cracked up laughing._

_“Come on, Winchester.  I’m not the only one covered in paint.”  Dean looked down to find pink staining his shirt and pants as well._

_“Son of a bitch….”  Dean no longer looked amused. Castiel, however, was grinning from ear to ear.  The pair shuffled awkwardly into the bathroom, doing their best as to not drip paint on the uncovered carpets. Once in the bathroom, they stripped down, crumpling up their dirty clothes and setting them off to the side while Castiel filled the His and Her sinks up with warm water. The clothes would soak while the laundry that was going now finished up.  He began opening drawers, rummaging through them looking for a bar of unscented soap- damn females and their need for exfoliating, floral scents. Something in one of the drawers caught Dean’s attention._

_“Dude, is that a straight razor?”  Cas looked at Dean and then back at the shaving utensil that was folded in the drawer._

_“Yes?”_

_“Sorry man, it’s just that Sammy asked about using a blade instead of an electric. Apparently he hates stubble. Would you be up to teaching him a thing or two?”_

_“Dean, I am not going to be the one held responsible when your brother slices his neck open.”_

_“I thought the same thing.  Told him he should just use one of Mom’s extra bics, but-“_

_“Which is why you should be the one to teach him.”_

_“What now?” Dean stood up straight, frightened eyes locked on Castiel’s relaxed face._

_“He’s your little brother.  You should teach him.”_

_“I did. With an electric. I don’t know how to use a straight razor!”_

_“Which is why I’ll teach you.”  It took some convincing, but when Dean finally gave in, Castiel took out the razor. He insisted that it was something brothers should bond over, or rather, fathers and sons, but they both knew that Sam just wasn’t comfortable talking to John about some things. The kid was weird like that. Dean let out a sigh and opened the razor, looking at Castiel for direction.  He should have waited until after they had gotten dressed in clean clothes to ask about this.  He knew that Cas shaved with a straight razor from living with him for so long, but getting a shaving lesson when they were both in nothing but their boxers? That he had not seen in his future._

_“Relax, Dean. When was the last time you shaved?” Cas asked as he ran his fingers along Dean’s jaw._

_“Oh no. I am not getting rid of my stubble. I have worked too hard to achieve this level of sexy and I am not about to go baby face!”  Castiel rolled his eyes at Dean._

_“Well then what do you suggest?”  Five minutes later found both boys, still in their underwear, going over the basics of straight razor shaving while Dean lathered up Castiel’s chin.  “You owe me big time for this.”_

_“Yeah, yeah, I’ll send you a fruit basket or something.”_

_“I’m serious, Dean.”  Sam could hear Castiel’s deep voice rumbling from down the hall as he walked back up the stairs. “Do you want me to do the first few strokes and you can watch?”_

_“No, I got this. First time for everything, right?” Sam stood frozen outside the door. He should turn around and walk, no- run, but he couldn’t move._

_“Dean, you’re nervous.”_

_“Am not….”_

_“Your holding it centimeters away from my face and shaking.  How about I put my hand over yours and when you feel comfortable enough, you tell me to let go?”_

_“Okay.” Silence.  Sam tried everything he could to snap out of it. He didn’t want to hear anything that might come out of the bathroom.  “Okay, I think I got it.  Let me try a couple on my own?”  Oh God._

_“Go as slowly as you need to.  No pressure. Just take your time and try to focus on not spilling my-“ Sam managed to cover his ears before Castiel could finish that sentence.  He felt as though the room was spinning around him.  He had to get out of the house.  He ran. He didn’t care if anyone heard him. He was going to need brain bleach, and stat!_

Gabriel looked at Sam who, oddly enough, was resembling Chuck before he had one of his major melt downs. Gabe ran a hand through his hair.

 

“So what?  Should we just wait it out or go and get them?”

 

“There is no way in Hell that I am going back up there!”

 

“Well, we need to.  At some point.  Besides, if we go up now we might be able to stop them before they completely defile the bathroom. I want to be able to take a shit in peace when I’m home, not worry about if our brothers fucked each other all over the room or if I’m gonna catch something by sitting down.”

 

Sam reluctantly followed Gabriel into the house. The pair crept up the stairs, ready to get the Hell out of Dodge if they heard anything, but made it to the mostly closed door without a peep from either end. 

 

“I think I need to add more, Cas. It’s getting kind of hard to keep this up.”

 

“Do whatever you feel you need to, Dean.” Gabriel turned his head to face Sam and mouthed, “Oh My GOD!” along with his most repulsed face.

 

“So what do we do?” mouthed Sam.

 

“Son of a-“  Back inside the bathroom, Dean had been applying more shaving cream to Cas’ chin and neck when a large glob fell on his abdomen, right above where his boxers started. 

 

“Relax, Dean.  It’s fine.  Leave it and I’ll take care of it later.”  Dean raised a brow at Cas. “What?  Surely by now you’ve noticed I’m a manscaper.” Dean, who had in deed noticed the sarcasm in his friend's voice, playfully took the blade and swiped it up along Castiel’s trail, taking some of the dark hair with it.  “Or you could take care of it....”  Gabriel and Sam just about jumped out the window.  They would have, too, if they hadn’t knocked into each other, pushing the door in the rest of the way. 

 

Sam made it down the stairs, but Gabriel was not so lucky.  He looked up from his spot on the floor and saw his brother leaning back against the counter, Dean leaning into him.  Shaving cream and a razor next to the sink, and an awkward patch of happy trail missing.

 

“Do I want to know what’s going on, Dean-o?”

 

“I should ask you the same thing, Short Stack,” he shot back.  Gabriel stood up and went to join Sam outside.  He did not need to see his little brother and one of his best friends shaving each other’s short and curlies.  Dean and Cas watched the door swing on its hinges.  The back door slammed, signaling that Gabriel had left the building. 

 

“This probably looked really bad.”

 

“I’ll talk to Gabriel if you talk to Sam?”

 

“Nah.  If Gabe was here then Sam was at some point too.  Meaning he’ll probably just ask my Dad now. No need to bring it up. Besides, it’ll give them a chance to bond.”  Castiel rinsed his jaw and neck, as well as his…well, lower region. 

 

“Dammit, Dean.”

 

“What?”

 

“I was kidding about the whole ‘manscaping’ thing.” Dean laughed at Castiel’s awkward, uneven happy trail.  There was a big chunk taken from it.  “Now I’m actually going to have to do something about this so my OCD doesn’t go off.” Dean was doubled over laughing, clutching his sides and wiping a tear away from his eye.  “Yeah, yeah, laugh now.  Get it all out.  Let’s see if you’re laughing when you wake up with pink hair one day.”  Dean froze. 

 

“You wouldn’t.”

 

“No, I wouldn’t.  But Mary has been begging me to come over and look through old baby albums.” Dean lifted a finger and pointed at Cas in warning but didn’t say anything.  They cleaned up the bathroom, started a new load of wash, and put on some clean clothes.  When they went outside to get their brothers, a new awkwardness set in. 

 

“What?” asked Dean, not waiting for an answer before he strolled into his own house.  “Room’s painted,” he announced.  The other three boys followed him in, Gabriel taking special note of the adult’s reactions to Dean wearing Cas’ clothes.  Not wanting to discuss anything about his assumed brother’s relationship, Gabriel joined the rest of the gang in the Bat Cave, as Dean called the basement. As soon as they were out of sight, John turned to Chuck.

 

“He was wearing-“

 

“Yeah.”  Chuck bit his lip as his eyes wandered around the room. 

 

“Well, I think it’s adorable,” Anna added.

 

“Oh, it is!” agreed Mary.  “Who knew that two six foot something, burly boys could be so cute?”  Suddenly, Chuck made a small but ungodly sound. 

 

“Doesn’t stuff like this usually mean…?” John tensed up a little, but relaxed surprisingly fast. 

 

“They’re adults.  If they want to fool around, they can.”

 

“John?”

 

“What?  They’re living together!  And we’ve walked in on them either before or after how many times now?”  Anna leaned in to Mary’s side.

 

“This whole…sex…thing is really taking a toll on Chuck. I think I’m going to take him home and talk to him.”  Mary nodded and let the other couple take an early leave.  An hour later, Gabriel and Sam walked into the kitchen to hear Anna ask Chuck, “Are we okay with this?” 


	12. Chapter 12

The weekend ended and the boys returned to school. The rumors about Dean getting Lisa pregnant were quickly put to rest when a member of the football team confronted her and publicly told her to do a DNA test.  Sure enough, Dean was in the clear, and as if luck would have it, there was no more drama on campus.  He and Castiel cut ties with Lisa and Meg, sticking to their original small group of friends. The boys didn’t go home as often until the summer came, but even then, visits were rare. 

 

Sophomore year finished, and then began junior year. In the blink of an eye, senior year was starting and ending, and it was time for graduation. Mary and Anna had arrived to the university early in order to save seats and sneak a few pictures in before things got too hectic.  John and Chuck would arrive later with Gabriel and Sam.  The two women were sitting in their seats, talking about how fast time had gone by and how they remember when their boys were in diapers and all that. Their conversation was interrupted by their husbands and other sons joining them. 

 

“Chuck?” asked Anna.  “Are you alright?  You look a bit….”

 

“Nervous?  Anxious?  Worried? Yeah, yeah I am. It’s been four years, Anna. Four years and they have been keeping their relationship a secret from us and it’s disrespectful and what’s going to happen after today?  What’s going to happen after they graduate and start their adult lives?” All eyes were on Chuck who had somehow ripped up his pamphlet into tiny bits. 

 

“They aren’t really keeping it a secret-“ started Mary, who was interrupted by John. 

 

“But they should at least have the common decency to tell us!”

 

“John, between everything that has gone on between them, after everything we have caught them doing, they probably think they don’t need to say anything because it’s so obvious!” 

 

“But Mary-“

 

“Don’t ‘but Mary’ me, John.  For all we know, they could be waiting until after the ceremony to tell us.”  Gabriel huffed, his arms crossed over his chest as he rolled his eyes. 

 

“At this rate we’ll be at their wedding ceremony before they flat out say it!”

 

“If it really bothers you so much, you could always just ask them.”  Chuck’s jaw dropped as he glared at his wife.

 

“What do you expect us to do? All be out at dinner tonight and just say, ‘so how long have you been taking each others cocks for?’!”

 

“Chuck!” yelled the group in unison.

 

“Sorry.  I’m used to writing for fictional characters, not making up scenarios for our sons.” A thick silence fell over the families and remained there until the ceremony started.  The guest speaker, some politician, drew out his speech far longer than it should have been.  When the names of the graduates were finally called, Dean and Castiel got into a game of who could cheer louder for the other, which only made their families laugh and shake their heads. 

 

The ceremony ended and the graduates went off to find their families, leaving the KU lawn an ocean of caps and gowns. Dean and Cas made their way over to where their little group was waiting for them, cameras in hand and smiles plastered on all faces. 

 

“Were they holding hands?” whispered Mary at the sight of Dean and Cas walking over, grinning like idiots, just a bit too close to be considered friends.  Anna watched as their hands brushed up against each other with every step. Dean hugged his mother while Cas hugged his, the fathers standing behind them awkwardly.  Hugs were given, hands were shaken, and punches were playfully thrown between brothers. 

 

“Dude, I can’t wait to get out of this stupid dress,” said Dean as he tugged of his cap. 

 

“I dunno, Dean.  Dresses suit you.”  Dean was looking at his little brother with daggers in his eyes.

 

“Shut up, bitch.” 

 

“Make me, jerk.”

 

“Boys, stop it,” said Mary.  She was about to say something else when Castiel’s phone rang. He excused himself and walked off, answering the call when he was roughly fifty feet from the rest of the party. Dean looked back and forth between Cas and the remainder of the group before excusing himself as well and jogging over to him.  He was trying his best to hear the other end of the conversation, which was clearly something wonderful by the way he was reacting to everything Castiel said.  The dark haired boy hung up his phone, looked at Dean, and shook his head.  They gazed into each other’s eyes for what felt like forever until Dean wrapped his arms around his best friend, lifting him up off the ground a few inches.

 

“What was all that about?” asked Anna when they returned. 

 

“You know the forensics unit about an hour from here? The one that is supposed to be one of the top units in the country?”  Anna nodded, waiting for him to continue.  “I put in an application at the end of last semester…and that call was to say I got the job.”  Dean slapped Castiel on the back as Anna and Mary bear hugged him. 

 

“Tell them about the perks, Cas. Tell them about the perks.”

 

“Would you like to do that since you’re the one acting like a five year old at Christmas?”  Dean stopped jumping in his place and composed himself, a slight blush creeping across his face. 

 

“No, you can do that.” 

 

“Well you start since it involves you.” Everyone was waiting eagerly for what was to come next.  Dean rubbed the back of his neck and shot a cocky smile at the ground. 

 

“Well, you see, we didn’t tell you guys everything that’s been going on with us.”  Gabriel was shaking Sam, as was Anna to Mary.  John and Chuck were having a silent conversation, John trying to calm the shorter man down from a nearing panic attack.  “Not only did Cas apply for a job…I did too. And I got it, at the FBI unit by the forensics department.”  He took a momentary break from his announcement to wrap an arm around Cas, pushing the older man into his side.  “And one of the major perks that comes with the jobs, besides the closeness to y’all and him, is…well…of fuck, Cas just tell them!”

 

“We bought a house.  Well, we got a house.  When the FBI and Forensics department found out we were already living together, as well as applying for a partnership in the jobs, they made the decision to make us one of five partners that get housing.  And it’s right down the street from home!”

 

“We still have to pay taxes and shit, but it’s a load off our backs.  I mean, we’re able to start our lives fresh outta college without having to worry about moving back home and-  you guys don’t seem happy.”

 

“No, of course we are,” started Mary.

 

“It’s just that this is kind of a big step for you. But we love you and will support you and your decisions no matter what.  Both of you,” concluded John.  Dean dropped his arm from Cas’ shoulder and hugged his father, taking him back by surprise.

 

“Thanks, Dad.”  The group went out to dinner to celebrate two big steps instead of one, sharing stories of past years and crying.  When Dean and Castiel left for their apartment to start packing, the Winchester’s was filled with their neighbors. 

 

“Well, it’s not the way we were hoping they would come out to us, but at least they did.”  Chuck sat down next to his wife as John spoke, a beer in his hands and a sad look in his eyes. 

 

“Honey, what’s wrong?” asked Anna as she wrapped her arms around the slightly shaking man.

 

“I’m thinking about it now and they never actually said that they were together.  It would have been kind of nice, you know?  And they never told us about applying for the jobs or about the perks or anything. It would have been nice to have been included in their future plans, I guess.  But they’re adults and they have to make their own decisions.” The four parents sat around in the living room, Gabriel and Sam in the Bat Cave watching television. They were uncomfortable in the silence for the first time in the four years they had known each other.

 

“Mom?”  Mary looked up from her glass of red wine to see Sam, now standing at a whopping six foot six, looking like an infant in his facial features.  He sat down on the floor next to his mother and Gabriel followed. “Dean and Cas are moving on with their lives.  It feels like they’re slowly pushing us out….”

 

“Oh, sweetie, they would never do that. Your brother and Cas love you, they love all of us.  They just wanted to surprise us is all.”

 

“I guess.  But when they move and stuff-“ 

 

‘To just down the street-“

 

“-And they start a life and family of their own and stuff, I don’t want things to change is all.” 

 

“I don’t think any of us really want that.” John was ruffling Sam’s hair as he spoke. “But that’s what happens in life. People grow up and fall in love and start lives of their own.” 

 

“Hey Dad?” 

 

“Yeah Sam?”

 

“Are we okay with this?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that the boys sing is called "She Waits" by Louden Swain. If you haven't had a chance to check out Rob Benedict's band, you really need to.

Weeks had passed since Dean and Castiel’s big announcement.  They had moved in to the house a block down the street from Dean’s childhood home- a simple two floor, olive green place with white shutters and a single garage. It had a nice sized yard with the stereotypical white picket fence and a front porch, just like the other houses in the neighborhood.  Everyone had helped with the move and unpacking on the weekends.  Dean and Castiel had decided to take a week after graduation to get the rooms painted and to unpack before starting their new jobs.

 

There were three bedrooms on the top floor, one being a master bedroom with a private bath, and after a civilized game or rocks, paper, scissors, Dean was happily moving his memory foam mattress into the large room.  The Saturday that their parents had come over to help paint found the mothers in one bedroom, the fathers in the second, and Dean and Castiel in the master.  Gabriel and Sam refused to help paint in order to avoid any disasters that would require brain bleach like last time someone needed a room painted. 

 

Dean and Cas stood back to admire the light blue walls. Between the nearly pastel colour, the white curtains that would be hung up after the paint dried, and the large windows above the window seat, mirrored by bookshelves, the room looked gigantic. The next day they would move the furniture up and start painting the first floor, but now it was time to kick back in the yard and drink some beers. 

 

It was nice being so close to everyone again. Family dinners became a regular event at least twice a week, no one had to drive an hour out of their way for a visit, and if it got too late, they could walk home and enjoy themselves instead of leaving early to beat the traffic.  John liked having his son back in town, and wasted no time sticking him under the hood of a car whenever he could.  Of course, he did the same with Castiel, and was surprised to find that Chuck’s boy knew almost as much about antiques as Dean.  Chuck would come over every once in a while and have a drink with Dean while Cas and John worked on whatever car he was restoring in his spare time. More often than not, Chuck would glance over at Dean in a moment of silence and see him looking at his son as though he hung the stars. 

 

Mary roped the boys into cooking and baking with her on the weekends, spending more time in what became known as Cas’ kitchen than her own.  In fact, it was a Tuesday night when Chuck pulled John to the side to talk to him. Dean had worked a late shift, finishing up a local case, and came home to find everyone over for dinner. John, Chuck, Sam, and Gabriel were watching the game while Castiel was in the kitchen with Anna and Mary. He had a small dusting of flour on his dark blue Henley, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and showing off his muscles. He also had a floury handprint on his black jeans from where he had wiped them earlier.  Mary and Anna looked no better. 

 

Dean walked in through the front door and gave a silent wave to the men in the living room before going upstairs to change out of his suit.  When he came back down, now dressed in a faded Van Halen tee and faded, ripped jeans, he ignored the men and stood in the doorway to the kitchen, leaning on the frame. Chuck nudged John and gestured with his head towards the older Winchester boy, who was grinning like an idiot at Cas as Mary roped him in to dancing with her. 

 

“I never see him looking at him with any other expression.” 

 

“Cas looks at him the same way. You raised a good man, Chuck. I’m glad my son has him.” The sentiment made Chuck smile. John was a good man who loved and protected his family, and had now, for the first time, openly stated his approval and acceptance of Castiel into his family. 

 

“I’m glad he has Dean.  God, who knew that this would happen?”  Sam and Gabriel raised their hands, not bothering to take their eyes off the television.  Their fathers chuckled made a quick toast to expanding family just as Anna pulled Dean into the kitchen by the hand. 

 

“You’re not getting off so easily, Mr. Winchester. If my son is dancing with your mom, you’re dancing with me.”  Dean didn’t put up an argument.  Dancing around in the kitchen was something he had done with his mom ever since he was a little boy, and Anna had quickly become a second mother to him. 

 

After dinner everyone gathered around a cleared table to play a board game before they left.  Gabriel and Sam had decided to go catch one of the new action movies after dinner, leaving Dean and Castiel at the mercy of their parents. After a drunken game of Monopoly, which ended due to the banker (Chuck) not being able to keep a grip on the fake bills, the parents got up to leave.  As they turned to walk down the sidewalk, they saw Dean and Castiel standing in the doorway, waving.

 

“They’re pretty perfect together, aren’t they?” asked Mary as she linked her arm around her husband’s. 

 

“That they are.”

 

“When do you think wedding bells are going to enter the picture?”

 

“Oh,” said Anna.  “I hope sometime soon.  I want grandkids.  I’m tired of not having little ones around.” 

 

“You think they would adopt or find a donor that soon after marriage?” questioned Chuck.  John laughed a hearty laugh. 

 

“My son’s been talking about wanting kids for years. Hell, he would probably work on kids before marriage if he could.”

 

“They could, you know,” Anna pointed out.

 

“Yeah, but Dean’s always been traditional…in some senses.  If he’s focusing on kids already then there’s either a proposal in the works or one that they’re not telling us about.”  They reached their houses and were saying goodnight when Mary looked at Anna.

 

“I think I forgot my measuring cups back at Dean and Cas’.” 

 

“It’s okay.  I left my phone charger there.  I was planning on getting it in the morning before they left for work. I can get them then.”

 

“I’ll just go with you.”  And that was how Mary and Anna found themselves in an awkward situation the next morning.  Dean and Castiel had given their parents spare keys in case of an emergency, meaning Anna and Mary walked right in, trying to be quiet in case anyone was still sleeping. The smell of fresh coffee filled the house along with cinnamon and toast.  The women stopped in the living room when they saw Castiel leaning back on the counter and Dean next to him, his head on Cas’ shoulder. Both boys were oblivious to their presence.

 

“Cas, how can you be so calm about this?”

 

“I just am.  I’ve had more experience I guess.  Don’t forget, I used to work at a summer camp.  Kids are no problem to me.  I see no difference in this situation.”

 

“Yeah, but this isn’t just any...kid. In fact, he isn’t even a kid at all.”

 

“You’re worrying too much, Dean. Try to relax.”

 

“Relax?  How can I relax?  He’s a tiny, smelly, uncoordinated little thing that’s gonna be living here starting tomorrow. What if he gets hurt? What if something happens when we’re at work?  What if I kill him?!”

 

“Dean, you’re not going to kill him. He’s going to spend most of his time sleeping for the first few weeks, anyway, so please, stop worrying.”

 

“Are you having second thoughts?”

 

“Are you?”

 

“…No.”

 

“Me neither.  We both love him and he’s comfortable around us.  It will be fine.”  Mary and Anna left the house without their forgotten items.  When John and Chuck came home from work, they held a family meeting in the Winchester’s living room.

 

“What’s this all about, Mary?”

 

“John, Anna and I went over to Dean and Cas’ earlier. They didn’t hear us come in and we overheard something kind of big.”

 

“Big?” Chuck asked, his eyes growing wider. “As in proposal big?” Mary and Anna looked at each other and then back at their husbands. 

 

“Adoption big,” they said at the same time. The women took turns telling John and Chuck what they had heard their sons say.  They had been worried about how they would react, but to their surprise, both men were ecstatic. 

 

“They invited us over for dinner again. I think they’re going to tell us.” Mary was sitting next to her husband, who had spent a good half hour after the meeting in a mixture of tears and happiness over becoming a grandfather. Chuck was in no better state, but at least he was able to talk.

 

“Let’s get over there then.  I want to hear the announcement from them soon or I’m going to burst.” 

 

“Should we wait for Sam?”

 

“Mary, Sam is over at Jess’ house. Let the boy have some fun before they go back out to California next week.”  And so the four parents found themselves standing outside the front door of Dean and Castiel’s home.  When they walked in, they could hear two guitars being strummed, accompanied by two voices.

 

 _“Meanwhile, the house is empty.  The floors lay, naked and weary.  The walls, barely hanging on, carry on, she waits-“_ Both men stopped playing and singing at the same time. 

 

“Hey.  You guys are early,” Dean said as he stood up to hug everyone. Cas followed his lead and then put the guitars away.  “Not that we’re complaining.”

 

“So,” said John, clapping his hands together. “Anything new going on with you two?”

 

“Uh, wow, okay.”  Dean looked at Castiel, his eyebrows raised.  “I guess we could tell them now?”  Castiel shrugged, a smile creeping across his face. “Right.  So, we got to thinking, we have some extra rooms in this house and it would be kind of nice to fill them up….  Cas?”

 

“So after about two weeks of discussing things, we decided to do something about that and fill up one of those extra rooms.”

 

“Wow!  It only took two weeks?  I thought that adoptions usually took longer than that!”  Five sets of eyes jolted to Chuck, who was turning bright red. “Whoops.  Sorry, guys.  Didn’t mean to let your announcement slip.” 

 

“Wait, wait, wait, what?  Dad, what did you just say?”  Castiel, who had been sitting on the arm of the sofa next to Dean was no longer hunched over. 

 

“Anna and I were over here earlier and we may have overheard you talking about a new, small addition….  A human addition…?” 

 

“Oh my God….”  Dean was running a hand over his jaw, his green eyes wide and confused. Anna was just about to add on to Mary’s statement when the front door swung open. 

 

“Honey One and Honey Two, I’m home!” Gabriel’s singing echoed off the walls.  “So tell me, oh, look!  Everyone is already here! Now where should I put my stuff? Second door on the right, right?”

 

“GABRIEL!?”  Chuck was yelling.  No one had ever heard Chuck yell like this before.  “Gabriel is moving in with you two?  You’re not adopting!?”

 

“Maybe I should come back at another time…wait. You two were talking about adopting? Does this mean someone proposed?”

 

“Gabriel, what are you talking about? Dean and I are not adopting. And no one is getting engaged.”

 

“Are you two even together?”  Dean’s jaw dropped at his mother’s question.

 

“What?”

 

“Are you and Castiel even dating?” Castiel got up from his spot on the sofa. 

 

“Hey, hey, hey, where do you think you’re going, Cas? You can’t just leave me here with the wolves!”  Castiel held up a finger to silence Dean. 

 

“I am getting two glasses and the bottle of vodka we keep above the fridge because we are nowhere near drunk enough to be having this conversation.” 

 

“Good idea.”  They each did two shots before they let their parents continue.

 

“Now,” began Dean.  “What in the world would make you think that Cas and I were dating?” 

 

“You look at each other like there’s no one else in the world- like you don’t need anyone else in the world,” stated Anna.

 

“You’re always so close to each other and sneaking not so subtle touches.  It doesn’t matter who’s around, you both do it,” added Mary.

 

“We walked in to your apartment and you were both wet and mostly naked, not to mention the things you were saying made it sound like you had just had sex!” said Chuck, his voice cracking.

 

“Oh, that’s nothing,” Gabriel piped in. “There was this one time where me and Sammich caught these two in a stick situation.  Tell us, little bro, if you and Dean-o weren’t doing the do, why were you both in your boxers in the bathroom up in each other’s faces”

 

“WHAT!?” yelled everyone except John. John.  John was being too quiet.  He stood up and ran a hand down his face.

 

“So you mean to tell me,” he started. “That for the past, almost five years now, we have been believing that you two were in a relationship. That your friends, yes, friends- as in Benny and Charlie, thought that you were dating.  That every touch we have seen between you two, that every longing glance, the eye fucking, the conversations, the living together, that all of that was just one big misunderstanding?”  Neither Dean nor Castiel said anything.  John’s words had them frozen in place, thinking over the past few years.  John turned and walked over to the door. 

 

“Dad-“

 

“Mr. Winchester-“

 

“Don’t.  Don’t. Just don’t.  I am not okay with this.” 


	14. Chapter 14

“John, please.  Come over with us and apologize.”  Mary was standing in her yellow kitchen by the sink, looking out the window at her garden.  John was at the table reading the copy of Slaughterhouse Five that he had picked up in order to bond with him over something that wasn’t cars or music.

 

“Mary, I don’t know if I can.”

 

“Why, John?  Because we took them by surprise and misinterpreted everything? Or because you changed your mind and while Dean is still your son, you don’t love and support him?”

 

“Don’t you ever say that I don’t love my son.”

 

“Then show him.  He isn’t picking up his phone.  Castiel isn’t either.  We’re worried that they’re angry with us and we want to make things right.” She dried her hands off on the blue towel next to the sink and walked over to where her husband was. Kneeling down in front of him, she took his hands and gave him a sad smile.  “Please, John.  He still needs you.” John groaned.  He had made an idiot of himself the night before, and while he was dreading how his son would react to him now, he knew that he had to man up. 

 

Anna and Chuck were waiting outside when Mary and John left their house.  The four of them walked in silence, unsure of what was to come.  Mary had her spare key in her hand by the time they reached the green house, just in case it was locked.  This may be her son’s home, but she was still his mother, and so she could come in if she wanted to.  Besides, the key was for emergencies, and this was a family emergency. The Impala was parked in the garage, meaning that Dean was home from work, most likely taking the day off after finishing the big case he had been on since day one.  Castiel’s truck, however, was nowhere to be found.

 

Mary tried the door to see if it was unlocked, and sure enough, the door slid open.  One of Castiel’s records was playing in the living room.  Footsteps came from the kitchen, moving about in all different directions.  The parents stepped inside but dared not venture further into the house.  The music stopped and worry spread throughout the four adults.

 

“Hey.”  Dean stepped out of the kitchen and made his way down the hall to greet everyone, a dishtowel in his hands.  From the smell of things he had been baking pie.  “Wasn’t expecting anyone.  Would have made dinner if I had known.”  Worry was replaced with confusion at his words.  “Well, come on in.”  He turned and went back into the kitchen, taking out a beer and offering one to the other men before offering the women some wine.  “Is everything okay?”

 

“We weren’t expecting such a warm welcome….” Dean seemed almost insulted at his mother’s words. 

 

“It’s just, we wanted to apologize. To you and to Cas. For what was said last night. We shouldn’t have assumed.” Dean nodded as Anna spoke, taking a sip from his beer and putting it down on the counter. 

 

“He should be home any time now. Called the house ten minutes or so ago.”

 

“Speaking of calling, why haven’t either of you answered our calls?”  Leave it to Mary to go from sympathetic to stern in 3.5 seconds. 

 

“Left my phone at the office. Didn’t go in today so I didn’t get a chance to get it.  Cas has been busy all day identifying bones for a new museum exhibit.  Probably just hasn’t had a chance to check his messages. Called from his office phone. You should’ve called the house. But hey, why don’t you go sit down and get comfortable and when he gets home we can talk things out. I think there’re some things that need to be said.” 

 

Anna took Chuck by the hand and led him into the living room, trying to calm him down.  It was obvious that the man was on the verge of another nervous breakdown. Mary was still worried about John. He had a habit of shutting down when things got awkward or bad.  They were all standing in the living room, looking at pictures that were hanging up on the walls when Sam and Gabriel joined them.  They tried to be quiet, listening for the sound of Castiel’s truck pulling up to the house.    When an engine came to a stop, nerves broke free again. 

 

Castiel walked into the house, eyes glued to his phone.

 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean called out from the kitchen.

 

“Hello, Dean.” He dropped his bag next to the door, not worrying about it for the moment.  "Did your parents try to call you today by any chance? I finally got around to looking at my phone and I have eleven missed calls from mine.  I hope everything’s alright.”  Curious eyes watched from their hiding places in the living room as Castiel walked up to Dean, who took the phone out of his hand.

 

“I’m sure everything’s fine.  You can call them after if you want.” 

 

“After?”

 

“After what?”

 

“After this.”  It was hard to hold back gasps as Dean slid his hands under Castiel’s waistcoat and pulled him into a deep kiss.  Castiel cupped the back of Dean’s neck and made the kiss more passionate. When they pulled apart they had idiotic smiles stretching across their faces. 

 

“Holy shit.”  Both boys turned to see Gabriel and Sam, jaws on the floor and their parents behind them.  Castiel could feel a blush spread across his face, but that was nothing to the looks on their families’ faces. 

 

“Did you not tell them?” he whispered a bit too loudly to Dean, a smirk forming on his lips.  He wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist and Dean mimicked the action.

 

“Is there something you boys want to tell us?” asked John.  It was hard for him to hide his smile- that was easy to see. 

 

“So after you left, me and Cas had a lot to talk about.”

 

“It took us almost two hours thanks to Mr. No Chick Flick Moments here-“

 

“Hey!”

 

“-But we finally pulled our heads out of our asses.” Everyone gathered around them in the kitchen, scared to say anything or ask questions. 

 

“We’ve spent the last almost five years being complete idiots.  We’re sorry for all the misunderstandings, and looking back on everything now….”

 

“We can see why you thought we were in a relationship.”

 

“So we talked, and some things were said, and we aren’t mad at any of you.  If anything, we’re thankful.  If you hadn’t said what you did, Chuck, who knows how long this could have gone on for.” Dean pulled Cas in by his tie for another kiss.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Dean.”

 

“So does this mean…?” Chuck asked cautiously.

 

“Yes.  Dean and I are in a relationship.  And after some…events…last night and more talking this morning, we’ve decided that we’ve practically spent the last five years dating anyway, so we’re going to skip ahead to the whole engaged part.”  Six bodies all but collapsed into the kitchen table chairs.  It was a lot to process, but it was all good news. In five minutes or so, Mary and Anna would be pulling up websites and planning a wedding while Gabriel asked Sam for some brain bleach, finally realizing what the noises he heard last night were. John and Chuck would slap their sons on the back and welcome them into the family while they insisted that they were not going to cry.  Sam would laugh when they found out Dean was taking Castiel’s last name, only to be called a bitch. But until those five minutes passed, Dean and Castiel held on to each other as Dean asked their families, “Are we okay with this?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you asked so nicely....

~Epilogue~

 

Their families had just left, leaving them along in the living room, a grand total of six shots of vodka gone from the bottle and an empty pit for their stomachs.  Gabriel had excused himself and gone up to his room to unpack, where he promptly put in his ear buds.  He thought about leaving, but he didn’t want to walk in on anything that might be happening between his brother and Dean later on, and he sure as hell was not about to climb out the window.  He would spend a few minutes unpacking his bedding and then go to sleep. 

 

Back in the living room, Dean and Castiel were sitting next to each other on the sofa.  Although there was virtually no space between them, they didn’t look at each other. A pregnant silence wrapped around them, pulling and pushing their bodies like tidal waves crashing against the shore.  A subtle jolt of energy swept through Dean’s body when he felt Castiel’s fingers brush against his own.

 

“Sorry.”  His deep voice had shrunk, his whisper a tiny gust of wind. Dean didn’t say anything for a while, thinking over the past few years and what his father had said. God, his father’s words held so much weight. John was a good man, but Dean had always looked to him for approval.  When John Winchester said something, those words crushed you until you were suffocating.  In this case, though, John’s words were freeing.  Dean had known deep down, ever since the first day of college, that he was attracted to Castiel.  There was just something about him that pulled him in.  And yeah, maybe he had thought about his best friend in a non-platonic way every now and again.  Sure, he missed Castiel like he was the only thing in the world that mattered when they were apart, which was almost never.  Maybe- no, not maybe- definitely. Dean was definitely harboring some major feelings for Castiel. 

 

“Don’t be.” 

 

“Dean?”  Castiel turned his head to find Dean staring at him with those beautiful eyes. A base of forest green speckled with sage, shamrock, and amber, brought out by the slightly tanned skin and ocean of freckles on his nose and cheeks.  Plush, pink lips opened slightly as a rough hand made its way to the softer one Castiel had pulled away mere minutes ago.  “Dean….”

 

“Cas….” Lips crashed together like a violent storm, biting and tugging and begging to be abused.  Fingers tugged sandy brown hair and ripped off buttons, revealing a familiar chest.  But no, these bodies, as familiar as they may seem, belonged to strangers.

 

Castiel was the first to stand up, taking Dean with him.  He had waited for years to feel Dean’s lips against his skin and he refused to lose them now. They blindly walked up the stairs to the master bedroom, Dean leading Castiel as he walked backwards. As soon as they were in the room, Castiel pushed Dean against the door, forcing it to close, locking them inside. He nibbled Dean’s neck, the younger boy melting between his body and the door.  Every time Cas’ name slipped from Dean’s lips like a deadly prayer he dared to travel farther along the Winchester’s jaw, down his neck, to his collarbone.  Dark marks were sucked into his skin, sweat forming on his hairline and dripping down his neck.

 

Dean lifted his arms in order to allow Castiel to take his shirt off.  Once the article of clothing had been properly discarded on the floor, Castiel’s mouth locked onto the anti-possession tattoo Dean had just above his heart.

 

“Ca-a-as,” he purred at the sensation of the older man’s tongue sweeping up and down his torso, leaving wet trails that glistened in the moonlight that was creeping in through the window. Dean’s eyes were clamped shut- he didn’t need to open them to know what was going on.  He could feel and hear Castiel unbuckle his belt and take care of his jeans, letting the worn denim pool around his ankles as he sucked each nipple before moving south. Castiel took his time, kissing his way up each bowleg.  He loved making Dean fall apart like this…making him quiver. 

 

Dean did, however open his eyes when he felt Cas pull away.  The vision he saw before him was breathtaking.  Castiel had left his tie on but was slowly removing his white button down. The sheer darkness of the night made his cerulean orbs for eyes glow like ice while the moon gave him the illusion of having a halo.  His breath was caught in his throat.  He couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak, all he could do was focus on Castiel as he took a step forward, clutching Dean’s face in both of his hands and pulling him in to another kiss. Dean placed his hands on Cas’ waist and stepped out of his jeans, leading him to his bed.

 

As soon as the backs of Castiel’s legs hit the side of the bed, he spun them around so that Dean was falling onto his back. Dean propped himself up on elbows and watched as Castiel removed his slacks and boxer briefs in one swipe, his erecting springing forward and slapping against his abdomen leaving specks of pre-cum. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Castiel’s member.  He was thick and long and cut and absolutely perfect.  His red head throbbing and betraying his owner by leaking even more. 

 

“Castiel….” 

 

“I’ve got you, Dean,” he said as he hovered over him, forcing Dean to lie flat on his back when he tried to sit up.  Castiel kissed Dean chastely as he made quick work of his boxers. Soon both men were naked, hard, and wet. With one leg on either of Dean’s sides, Castiel lowered himself on top of his now lover, their erections rubbing against each other in a beautiful yet toxic dance.  Dean tilted his head back to moan, giving Cas the perfect opportunity to mark him again. They made their way to the top of the bed and sprawled out, their full weight colliding with the intense heat of their passion. 

 

“Dean….  I love you.  I should have said it sooner but I was scared you would leave.”  Dean looked up at Cas and met watering eyes.  His thumb wiped the growing tear away before it could fall and stain his pale cheek. 

 

“I wish you had.  We could have had this sooner, Cas.  We could have had this sooner….  God, Cas I love you so much.  So fucking much.” They fell into a pattern of kisses and mumbled confessions of adoration as their hands explored uncharted territory.  “I want you, Cas. Not just this way, but in every way possible.  I don’t want to lose you either.  Please tell me this wont change anything between us?”

 

“Of course things will change between us, Dean. But only for the better. You can have as much of me as you want, but know that I’m offering all of myself to you.  Take what you will and keep it for however long you desire, but please, please know that I want you too.  For the rest of my days, Dean.”  It was Dean who spared a tear now, choking out a sob and a laugh as Castiel held him tight and kissed him all over. 

 

“Take me.  Castiel, I want you to take me.  Wanna feel you throbbing inside of me, spilling into me.”  The words hit him like a speeding eighteen-wheeler.  He tried to speak but no words came out, despite the thousands that were swirling around inside his head.  He nodded, kissing Dean once more before moving between his legs. He knew from drunken conversations that Dean was a virgin, although one would never suspect looking at him and the swarm of women that followed him around, aimlessly flirting with him. Dean knew that the same was true for Castiel, whom Gabriel had joked around about possibly being asexual at times. Now, looking at Dean lying naked under him, wanton and pleading in the silver moonlight, there was nothing more perfect. 

 

“You’re so beautiful, Dean.  Gorgeous.”

 

He reached into the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube, squeezing some onto his fingers, rubbing it to warm it up before tracing around Dean’s entrance.  He did his best to relax as Castiel slid the first finger in.  Dean’s back arched and Castiel took that opportunity to kiss his navel, his lips following the path of hair down to the base of his shaft. He kissed and licked and nibbled Dean’s cock as he worked in a second finger, slowly starting to scissor the man open. They were both already panting by the time Castiel added a third finger.  Castiel thrust his finger in and out of Dean's puckering hole, knuckles pushing against the rim of muscle with every push.  When he bent his fingers against the little bundle of nerves, Dean let out sounds that were absolutely sinful.  

 

“Cas.  Please, Cas.  Please…. I need you.”  Dean had said those three words to Castiel so many times before, but now, in this new light, he finally understood what they meant. He pulled his fingers out of Dean’s ass and poured more lube onto his member, stroking himself and getting it slick for Dean.  He wanted to feel Dean- all of him, and Dean was more than happy about it.  With one more kiss, he pulled Dean’s legs up over his shoulders and lined the tip of his cock up with Dean’s stretched hole.  He pulled away, forehead resting against Dean’s, waiting for him to say no or for him to wake up from this hyper-realistic dream.  Morning never came and Dean gave a small nod of his head.  This was real.  This was happening.  After almost five years of waiting, Dean Winchester was becoming his. 

 

Castiel kissed Dean’s cheek, keeping his head next to his as he pushed in slowly, allowing Dean to adjust.  He was tight and warm and slick and perfect.  Dean couldn't hold back his moans as his lover dove deeper inside.  The pleasurable burn of Castiel's solid member opening him even more was enough to send Dean over the edge, but he held back.  he didn't want this to end.

 

“You fit into me so perfectly, Cas. Want you to fill me more. Want you to spill your seed in me until it’s leaking out.”  That was all Castiel needed to hear.  He pulled out almost completely at an agonizing rate before thrusting back inside of Dean’s small but welcoming space.  Tonight was a night of firsts, and Castiel would be damned if he didn’t do things right. Tonight wasn’t going to be just a fuck. Tonight he was going to make love to Dean, let him know how special he was, how cherished he was.

 

They fell into an easy pace, occasional curses and moans slipping off their tongues and into the sheets that surrounded them. They kept at it until their bodies were stuck together with sweat, muscles aching and hearts pounding. With one final thrust against Dean's prostate, Dean came in hot spurts as he yelled Castiel’s name into the night. Hearing Dean call him like that made him fall over the edge, filling Dean with his cum as his penis pulsed inside of him, their fingers linked and locked together as they became one.

 

All out of strength, Castiel fell on top of Dean only to roll over onto his back after pulling his retracting member out. Castiel got up and returned from the private bath with a warm, damp cloth.  After cleaning them up, he threw the cloth on the floor on top of the jeans and returned to bed where Dean eagerly cuddled up to him, sleep sneaking up on the disheveled men.

 

When they awoke the next morning it was thanks to the golden rays that smashed through the open window.  Dean had his head on Castiel’s chest, his arms wrapped around him. Castiel was cradling Dean under the strewn sheets.  He kissed the top of Dean’s head and smiled- Dean only cuddled into him more. 

 

“I’ve been thinking….”

 

“Uh oh,” Dean sleepily joked.

 

“I’ve loved you since freshman year of college. I don’t remember the exact day that I knew, I just woke up one morning and saw you sleeping in the bed next to me and thought, ‘I love him’.  That was five years ago, and every day since then I never imagined that I would ever wake up with you in my arms.”  Dean smiled into Castiel’s pectoral. 

 

“I’ve known since the first day of college. I saw you and I knew I was done for.”

 

“So I guess you can say that, technically, we’ve been together since freshman year of college.  You heard our parents.  We acted like we were.”

 

“Cas, what are you saying?”

 

“Marry me.”  Dean’s eyes shot open and he looked up into Castiel’s.  “We’ve practically done the whole dating thing already. We spend every day together, we live together, we’re partners in the eyes of our careers, so let’s be partners in the eyes of the law.  Marry me, Dean.” 

 

“Yes.  Yes, fuck yes, Cas!”  Dean straddled his future husband and kissed him as though the world was going to end. They pulled apart, laughing and smiling. Everything was falling into place, and the hidden picture in the puzzle that was being pieced together was something far beyond beautiful.

 

“As much as I would love to stay here in bed with you all day, I have to go to work.  But we can pick up where we left off when I get home?”  Dean got off his fiancé and watched him walk around to the other side of the bed.  “Go back to sleep, love. This weekend we can go look at rings, finish this the right way.”

 

“I’ll go back to sleep when you’re back at work.” Castiel shook his head and walked into the private bath to shower.  When he got out, Dean was back under the covers reading. “You know,” he started. “We’re going to have to tell our families.” 

 

“Hmm….”  Castiel sat down on the edge of the bed by Dean’s feet, towel wrapped around his waist showing off his sinful hipbones.  “We could always invite them over for dinner again?”

 

“We could.  We can call them when you get home from work.  Or I can do it later on.”

 

“You know, they’re probably going to give us the ‘we told you so’ speech.”

 

“Probably.”  Dean leaned in to kiss Castiel once more, his hand cupping his cheek.  "It's gonna be long and agonizing and embarrassing."

 

“You're right.  It will completely demolish and reputations we have built up over the years.  Are we okay with this?”


End file.
